Der Kreis schließt sich
by Shuki Cranston
Summary: Im dritten Teil holt die Vergangenheit die Ranger ein und sie stehen einem eiskalten Feind gegenüber. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod beginnt. (meine beste Storry bisher)


**1. Icerage**

„Tarnkappenmodus aktivieren" Bellte Ogrim. Ein leichtes Zittern, das durch das Raumschiff ging zeigte dem Kommandanten der Ogra, das sein Befehl ausgeführt wurde. „Wir nähern uns dem Planeten vom Schatten seines Trabanten aus. Ogru bestimmen sie die Koordinaten und bringen sie Ogra in eine stabile Position in seinem Orbit." Das bepelzte Wesen, das mit Ogru angesprochen war, nickte. Erstaunlich geschickt bedienten seine haarigen Hände den Bordcomputer. „Nähern uns dem Zielobjekt planmäßig. Errechnete Ankunft im Orbit in drei Zeiteinheiten." Bestätigte er seinem Kommandanten. Zufrieden  schnaubte Ogrim und bleckte seinen messerscharfen Hauer. „Zapf sämtliche Satteliten an und startet eine Bioanalyse des Planeten. Ich erwarte die Daten so schnell wie möglich." Seine hünenhafte Gestallt, die stark einem ausgewachsenen  Gorilla ähnelte, nahm eine Furcht einflößende Haltung an. Der dichtbehaarte Brustkorb wölbte sich. „Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit unsere Herrscherin aus ihrer Cryostase erwecken, um ihr unseren Erfolg mitzuteilen." Von bedeutenden Blicken verfolg verließ der Kommandant die Brücke.

Der Deckel des durchscheinenden Sarkophages öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen. Die Kälte aus seinem Inneren bildete einen feinen Nebel. Dann wurde der Blick frei auf eine mit Eiskristallen bedeckte Frauengestalt. Im Gegensatz zur primatenartigen Crew  des Raumschiffes, war sie feingliedrig und haarlos. Die blassblaue Haut wirkte durchscheinend. Verzweigte Arterien zeichneten sich darunter ab. Doch es schien kein Leben darin zu pulsieren. Der kahle Schädel war mit schimmernden Fischschuppen bedeckt. Sie gaben dem kantigen Gesicht einen edlen Rahmen. Sanft begannen die bläulichen Augenlieder zu flattern, bevor sie sich ruckartig öffneten. Eisblau strahlte ein Augenpaar auf, das mit einem emotionslosen Blick seine Umgebung sondierte. An Ogrim blieben sie haften. Ehrfurchtsvoll senkte der Kommandant sein zottiges Haupt. Die schlanke Gestalt stieg anmutig aus dem eisigen Sarg.  Ein kalter Hauch umgab sie, als sie auf Ogrim zukam. Sie schwebte völlig geräuschlos über den Boden.

Der Hüne kniete sich nieder. „Gebieterin, ihr seid erwacht." Wie zerbrechendes Glas klang ihm eine feindselig klingende Stimme entgegen: „Ja, und ich hoffe für dich, es gibt einen guten Grund meine kostbaren Energien dafür zu verschwenden." „Oh, mächtige Icerage. Unsere Irrfahrt ist zu Ende, es ist nach langer Suche gelungen ein Objekt zu finden, das geeignete erscheint, euren Vorrat an Lebensenergie zu erneuern. Die Vorräte liegen praktisch bei Null, seit der Flucht aus dem Nordoz-System."

Wütend funkelten ihre kalten Augen auf. „Schweig!" fauchte sie ihn an. „Was erlaubst du dir?" wie ein Schraubstock packte sie Ogrims Arm. Ihre dürren Finger bohrten sich durch den Pelz tief bis ins Fleisch. Ein eisiger Schauer durchzuckte ihn. Er spürte, wie ihre Berührung ihm die Wärme entzog. Die Kälte breitete sich bereits bis in seine Schultern aus. Standhaft blickte er Icerage in die Augen. „Verzeiht Herrin."  Sagte er möglichst ruhig. Er spürte ihren frostigen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. „Du dummer Affe! Das war keine Flucht, das war ein taktischer Rückzug! – Wäre dieser verdammte Helios Ranger nicht aus Lord Cyrus Gefängnis entkommen, hätte das Nordoz-System früher oder später mir gehört. Dann hätte ich  - die mächtige Icerage – eine Welt nach der anderen mit kilometerdicken Eispanzern überzogen. Ich hätte selbst die salzigsten Meere zusammen schrumpeln lassen und mit Eisbergen bedeckt. Ich hätte dieser friedlichen Galaxie jegliche Art von Wärme entzogen und wäre stärker und mächtiger geworden, als jeder Herrscher vor mir." Aufgeregt gestikulierte sie dabei mit ihren Armen. Ogrim atmete auf, als sie ihn losließ. Fast hätte sie ihm die gesamte Körperwärme entzogen. Er zitterte.

„Und nun sieh mich an." Bebte sie. Ihre eisblauen Wangen hatten einen rosa Schimmer angenommen. „Ich, die mächtige Icerage, stehe hier am Rande dieser lächerlichen Milchstrasse, in diesem lächerlichen Raumschiff, umgeben von einem Haufen lächerlicher Ogro-Affen!" ihr geringschätziger Blick fixierte provozierend den Kommandanten. Getroffen sah er zu Boden. „Wehe euch!"  drohte sie, „Wenn das Zielobjekt einer Icerage nicht würdig ist, bedeutet das nicht nur mein Ende! Ich werde zu erst diesen Planeten und dann euch alle zerstören."

Ogrim versuchte seine düsteren Gedanken zu verbergen. „Genauso, wie du mein gesamtes Volk und viele Welt zerstört hast. Gäbe es diesen einen Funken Hoffnung nicht, ich würde dir selbst deinen dürren Hals umdrehen!" Sie ließ ihn achtlos stehen und schwebte aus dem Raum. Er folgte ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Die pelzige Crew der Ogra, hatte bei ihrem Erscheinen auf der Kommandobrücke eine unterwürfige Haltung angenommen. Icerage stand bewegungslos da und starrte aus dem riesigen Sichtfenster auf den kleinen blauen Planeten, der vor ihr lag. „Die Daten der Bioanalyse liegen vor, Herrin." Tief verbeugte sich Ogru. „Ihr werdet zufrieden sein. Das Objekt schein viel versprechende Ressursen zu bieten." Sie musterte den Primaten skeptisch. Dann hob sie plötzlich beide Hände und umfasste damit seinen Schädel. Das zottige Wesen riss verängstigt die Augen auf.  Sie lächelte kalt: „ Mein Urteil bilde ich mir selbst. Du einfältiger Affe." Ogrus Kameraden mussten mit ansehen wie er sich ein schlotterndes Bündel verwandelte. Seine Bewegungen wurden schwächer, je länger Icerage ihn gefangen hielt und ihre dunkelblauen Lippen auf seinen Mund presste. Langsam erstarrte er und was an Haut zu erkennen war, lief blau an. Kurz darauf war selbst sein dichtes Fell mit funkelnden Eiskristallen übersät. Als sie ihn endlich los ließ, fiel er steif gefroren zu Boden und zersprang klirren in tausend Stücke.  

Ogrim schluckte und ballte seine Fäuste. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Die Macht die Icerage über ihn besaß, war zu groß, er musste dieses sinnlose Opfer hinnehmen.

„Ah, das tut gut. Es geht nichts über die Energie eines Ogros." Sie grinste zufrieden und streckte geschmeidig ihre zarten Glieder. Das Blau wich aus ihr. Ihre Haut nahm einen menschlichen Farbton an. „Viel zulange musste ich schon ohne diesen köstlichen Genuss auskommen. – Und nun her mit den Daten!" fauchte sie Ogrim an, der sich wie aus einer Starre losreisen musste. Er bediente die Displays des Bordcomputers wie in Trance. Seine Herrin sah  Zahlen und Daten aufflimmern und nickte zufrieden. „Der gute Ogru hatte wohl doch Recht." Hämisch beobachte sie Ogrims Gesicht. Er blickte versteinert auf den Monitor. „Es ist wirklich viel versprechend." Hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Es gibt genügend Energie da unten, um mich am Leben zu erhalten, bis wir ins Nordoz-System zurückkehren können, um Helios ein für alle mal auszulöschen. -  Du kannst also weiter hoffen." erhitz von Bosheit flammten ihre Wangen auf. „Bereitet alles für eine Invasion vor! Keine Kalorie dieser erstaunlichen Lebewesen darf verloren gehen. Berausch sie mit Doze, treibt sie zusammen, schickt die Lancer hinab und saugt ihre Energie ab. Sie sind harmlos und es wird ein Leichtes sein sie wie einen Ogro auszulutschen." Zittern vor Gier deutet sie durch das Sichtfenster auf die Erde. „Und beeilt euch, ihr Fellbündel! Ogrus Energie reicht nicht ewig, sonst nehm ich mir noch einen von euch vor! - Oder soll ich lieber gleich den mickrigen Rest eurer primitiven Welt absorbieren?"  sie sah Ogrim lange und herausfordernd an. Zähneknirschend gab er nach. So sehr es ihm wiederstrebte, das selbe Leid und Elend über einen Planeten zu bringen, das sein eigenes Volk erlitten hatte,  so sehr lebte in ihm  die Hoffnung, seine Welt eines Tages zu befreien. Wenn er Icerage lange genug dienen würde, um seinen Traum ausführen zu können.

**2. Unruhe vor dem Sturm**

Die Kampftruppe hatte ein neues Gesicht bekommen. Das Kräfteverhältnis zwischen Gut und Böse stand besser als je zuvor. Der grüne Ranger hatte nicht nur die Power des Skarabäus erhalten, er war durch ihn auch in den Besitz einer ungewöhnlichen Waffe gelangt. Das Lichtschwert, dass dem Kampf gegen Creontros die entscheidende Wendung gab, jedoch blieb geheimnisvoll. Seine überirdische Kraft war bisher einmal in Erscheinung getreten und es gelang nicht sie ein zweites Mal zu erwecken.

Zordon hatte seine sechs Ranger zu einer Lagebesprechung in die Komandozentrale gerufen. Das letzte Gefecht gegen die Mächte des Bösen lag noch nicht lange zurück. Die Teenager hatten einen schweren Kampf geschlagen, der sie nicht nur an den Rand ihrer Kräfte gebracht hatte, sonder auch ihre Powerzeichen völlig ausgezehrt hatte. Alpha machte sich daran ihnen die ursprüngliche Energie zurück zugeben und dank Billys Ideen konnten noch kleine Verbesserungen vorgenommen werden. In der Zwischenzeit berichtete Jason, als Anführer ausführlich über den Verlauf der Ereignisse.                                                                            Das Geheimnis um die Funktion des Lichtschwertes, stellte auch ihren Mentor vor ein Rätsel. Zordon erzählte ihnen von den erstaunlichen Waffen, die Generationen von Power Rangern im Laufe ihrer langen Geschichte erhalten und eingesetzt haben. Er bedauerte es zutiefst, dass es ihm und Alpha noch nicht gelungen war, ähnlich effektive Waffensysteme wieder erschaffen, um die Schlagkraft seiner Kampftruppe zu unterstützen.

Mit ernster Mine sprach er zu seinen Rangern: „Der lange und erbitterte Kampf gegen Lord Cyrus und seinen Verbündeten, hatte die vereinigte Planeten Föderation zerstört und die interstellare Power Ranger Allianz praktisch ausgelöscht." Er schwieg einen Moment, Trauer spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Den Teenagern brannten viele Fragen auf den Lippen, aber aus Respekt vor Zordons Gefühlen hielten sie sich zurück und gaben sich mit dem zufrieden, was er ihnen erzählte. „Alles wofür wir gekämpft hatten, schien verloren. Es blieb nur eine Rettung: der gewagte Sprung aus dem Nordoz-System in diese Dimension. Das erlaubte es aber lediglich den Geist der letzten Power Ranger zu retten. Ihre Waffen und Kampfsysteme  sind dabei unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen. Es blieb nichts als die Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfang. – Leider existierte auf der Erde nur noch die Ruine des alten Komandozentrums. Um das Geheimnis der Power Ranger zu bewahren, hatten sie vor langer Zeit, beim verlassen dieses Sonnensystems alle Spuren Existenz vernichtet. Bis auf  einen Sicherheitsbunker, den man mit einer Tarnvorrichtung geschützt hatte. Hier wartete der gute alte Alpha, bis seine Zeit und die der Power Ranger auf diesem Planeten wieder kommen würden. Mit seiner Hilfe gelang es, dass Komandozentrum einigermaßen in Stand zusetzen. Jedoch blieb uns nicht viel Zeit und vor allem anderen hatte euer Schutz und eure Zusammenkunft Vorrang, denn wir ahnten, dass Lord Cyrus unserer Spur folgen würde. Leider gelang es uns nicht, vor seiner Ankunft, den ursprünglichen Status wieder aufzunehmen. Erst jetzt, da die Feinde besiegt sind und  die Kampftruppe wieder vollständig ist, können Alpha und ich, unser ganzes Augenmerk auf das Arsenal richten, dass euch Rangern zur Verfügung stehen soll. Das Lichtschwert des grünen Ranger ist erst ein Anfang."

Gespannt waren die neuen Mighty Morphin Ranger, die vor Zordons Nebelgefüllten Energiezylinder standen, seinen Erzählungen gefolgt. Bisher hatte er ihnen kaum etwas über ihre Vergangenheit berichtet. Jason, der rote Ranger trat vor und unterbrach die Stille. „Ich spreche in unser aller Namen, wenn ich sage, dass wir alles tun werden, um den Andenken an die letzten Ranger gerecht zu werden. Ihr Opfer soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Sei unbesorgt, Zordon, wir haben unsere Überlegenheit bisher auch ohne Waffen unter Beweiß gestellt. Das Böse wird sich nicht weiter ausbreiten, solange wir Power Ranger zusammen stehen." „Und so lange du unser Mentor bist!" pflichtet ihm Tommy bei und alle nickten zustimmend.

Das blasse Gesicht im Nebel lächelte schwach. „Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann.  Aber..."  mit schwerer Stimme redete Zordon weiter,  „der Schatten einer übermächtigen Gefahr hat sich in meine Gedanken geschlichen. Etwas greift nach uns - ich kann es fühlen." Alpha trippelte nervös blinkend auf der Stelle. Irritiert sahen sich die Teenager an. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich breit. Noch nie hatten sie ihren sonst so besonnen Führer so besorgt und niedergeschlagen erlebt. Zordons Vorahnungen hatten nicht Gutes zu  bedeuten.

Billy war zum Kontrollsystem hinüber gegangen und studierte die Daten auf den Displays.  „Es ist keine negative Energie messbar. Die Werte unserer Daten liegen im Bereich des Normalen." Sagte er, wenn auch nur um sich selbst und die anderen zu beruhigen. Der immer noch blinkte Alpha war zu ihm getreten. „Ay, ay, ay, das hab ich selbst schon festgestellt. Ich hoffe sehr, wir erleben keine böse Überraschung. Creontros Präsenz war für unser System auch nicht messbar." Ein Zittern erfasste den kleinen Roboter. Mitfühlend tätschelte Billy seinen Blechkopf. „Technisch gesehen, besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich habe den Empfangsbereich der Sensoren um die neuen Energiewellen erweitert. Außerdem arbeite ich bereits an der Entwicklung eines Gerätes, dass deine Überwachungsergebnisse präziser auswerten kann und ein viel größeres Spektrum besitzt."

Erwartungsvoll richteten sich alle Augen auf den blauen Ranger, dem so viel Aufmerksamkeit sichtbar unangenehm war. „Wirklich nichts Besonderes, hab's mal wo gesehen und versucht es nach zu bauen." „Machs nicht immer so spannend, Billy." Schimpfte Trini; „Was ist es den?" „Äh…, nur ne Art Tricorder."  „Boah, wie bei Star Trek, cool!" begeisterte sich Zack. „Ein bitte was?" staunte Kim, „Was soll das den sein?"  „Es ist ein hochsensibles Aufzeichnungs- und Abtastungsgerät für jede Art von Energiequellen, Strahlenstärken und Lebensformen. Es ergänzt sich hervorragend mit dem Kontrollsystem des Komandozentrums. Kann aber auch abgekoppelt und unabhängig davon eingesetzt werden. Die Testphase läuft noch, aber im Prinzip ist es voll Funktionsfähig. Ich wollte noch versuchen sein Spektrum auf medizinische Daten zu erweitern, dann allerdings müsste es Quatrocorter heißen  und…" gegen Ende seiner  Ausführung war er in ein Nuscheln Übergagengen. Man konnte ahnen, dass seine Gedanken in andere Gefilde abgerutscht waren.

Tommy stupste Jason an den Arm. „Sag mal, redet der Kleine immer so wirres Zeug?" „Für Gewöhnlich, ja. Aber er weiß, was er tut. Also gewöhn dich dran." Antwortete er grinsend. Zordons Stimme holte Billy auf den Boden des Komandozentrums zurück. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder blauer Ranger. Dein Erfindungsreichtum ist uns allen eine große Hilfe. Und ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass wir jede Form von Unterstützung gebrauchen können." Die Truppe wandte sich wieder ihrem Mentor zu. Der Ernst der Lage war allen bewusst. „Was können wir tun?" fragte der rote Ranger besorgt. „Haltet euch stets bereit. Arbeitet an eurer Kampftechnik und Power. Vergisst nie, die Fähigkeiten jedes einzelnen von euch, ist eure wahre Stärke!"

Seine Kampftruppe stand geschlossen vor ihm: „Wir sind bereit! Was auch geschieht, du kannst immer auf uns zählen!" riefen sie im Chor.

„Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren." Sagte Zordon „ Jason, du bist für das Training und die Koordination der Ranger zuständig." Der rote Ranger nickte, „Von Alpha erhaltet ihr eure Power Zeichen und Komunikatoren zurück. Nutz ihre Energie und setzt sie gezielt ein." Jedem der sechs Teenager gab der Roboter einen bunten flachen Edelstein in die Hand. „Ay, ay, ay, Jason deine Sphinxpower ist unglaublich stark. Zack, hier das Krokodil, kraftvoller als zuvor. Trini, der Schakal macht dich noch flinker. Kim, dein Kranich bringt dir mehr Ausdauer. Billy, nimm deinen Fuchs, beschert dir neuen Mut. Und zum Schluss zu dir Tommy, die Energie deines Skarabäus ist gewaltig und unvorhersehbar in seinen Eigenschaften. Es wird nicht leicht sein, ihn zu beherrschen." 

Es war ein gutes Gefühl für jeden Ranger, sein Powerzeichen wieder in den Händen zu halten. Die Farben der funkelnden Stein strahlten ihnen mit aller Macht entgegen. Alpha ging noch mal durch die Runde und übergab ihnen die uhrengleiche Powerverbindungen „Nach dem Vorbild des zerstörten Komunikator, den Billy entwickelt hatte, sind jetzt auch eure mit eurem Vitalsystem verbunden. Kein anderes Lebewesen, wird ihn nutzten können und das Geheimnis der Power Ranger bleibt auch im Extremfall sicher bewahrt." Die Truppe nahm das silberne Armband entgegen. Einer nach dem andern legte es um sein Handgelenk. Alpha stellte die Sensoren des Empfangscontrollers auf Bereitschaf und aktivierte die Verbindung. Ein bekanntes melodisches Pipen zeigte an, das sie ihre Funktionen aufgenommen hatten.

 „Grüner Ranger," sagte Zordon „mach dich mit deiner neuen Power vertraut. Lerne sie richtig zu gebrauchen. Zu dem bist du im Besitz einer ungewöhnlichen Waffe, die es zu nutzen gilt. Um das Geheimnis zu entschlüsseln, stelle ich dir den blauen Ranger zur Seite." Tommy und Billy sahen sich an. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um dir bei der Erforschung des Lichtschwertes behilflich zu sein." Sagte Billy. „Und ich werde alles tun, um seine Power erfolgreich für die Ranger ein zusetzten." Antwortete Tommy und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Dann los, Freunde, lasst uns so schnell wie Möglich mit dem Training beginnen." Schlug Jason vor. Zack machte eine wellenartige Bewegung mit dein Armen, „Wird auch Zeit, ich bin ganz eingerostet." „Und ich will auf keinen Fall Speck ansetzen!" Kimi sah an sich hinunter. „Meine Reaktion braucht eine kleine Auffrischung." Meinte Trini. Die Kampftruppe stand bereit.

„Eure Einsatzfreude spricht für euch. Wir werden ständig in Kontakt bleiben." Die sechs Kämpfer für das Gute salutierten ihrem Mentor, bevor sie in ihren Powerfarben erstrahlten und in deren Lichtstrahl verschwanden.

Zurück blieben ein nachdenklicher Zordon und ein sehr aufgeregter Alpha. „Ay, ay, ay, Du hättest ihnen erzählen sollen, was im Nordoz-System alles geschehen ist. Es könnte von großer Bedeutung für sie sein." - „Du hast Recht. Aber mir fehlt dazu einfach die Kraft. Ich werde es bei unserer nächsten Zusammenkunft nachholen. -  Sie sollen alles erfahren."  „ Ay, ay, ay, bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es bis dahin nicht zu spät ist"  Doch es sollte für Zordon keine Gelegenheit geben, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Ziemlich erschöpft saß die Clique an einem mit Eisbechern und Milkshakes beladenen Tisch in einer Ecke des Jugendcenter. Das Trainingsprogramm, das Jason mit ihnen gerade absolviert hatte, war hart und schweißtreibend gewesen. Seinen wachsamen Augen entgingen keine Schwäche (die er sogleich ausmerzte) und keine Stärke (die er gezielt ausbaute). Jeden  einzelnen der Ranger brachte er dazu, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen. Ein besonderes Augenmerk hatte er auf Tommy, dem die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen und auf Billy gelegt, der sich die schmerzende Armmuskulatur rieb. Sie nahm er besonders hart ran, den für den Rest des Tages hatte er andere Pläne mir ihnen.

„Hey, stopft euch die Bäuche nicht so voll! Das Training wird gleich fortgesetzt!" mahnte er, als eine Lage Sandwichs an den Tisch gebracht wurde. „Wir können uns keine Pause leisten!"

Kim pustete erschrocken in ihren Milkshake. „Gute Güte – ich bin keine Maschine! Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf am Mittag, sonst bekomme ich Augenringe." Die andern lachten, aber auch Trini protestierte, „Du bist grausam Jason. Ich spür meine Beine kaum noch." „Na gut…eine Stunde. Dann geht's draußen im Park weiter." Ließ er sich erweichen.     „Aber du Zack, bist vorher mit Situps dran. Deine Kraft kam zu sehr aus den Armen. Daran solltest du arbeiten." Zack glotze Jason verständnislos an, „Man, ich hab zwei Becher Eisschokolade intus. Willst du riskieren, das die wieder zum Vorschein kommen?" „Du bist ein echter Sklaventreiber, Jase. Ich bin brauch ne kleine Auszeit." Stöhnte Tommy, der sich gerade den Schweiß abwischte. Billy sagte nichts. Er war viel zu müde um zu widersprechen und hielt sich an seinem Fruchtbecher fest.

„O.K., O.K. Vielleicht hab ja etwas übertrieben." Gab Jason zu. „ETWAS?" kam es fünf Kehlen zugleich. „Na ja, ich nehme meine Aufgabe halt sehr ernst. Aber was Zordon gestern im Komandozentrum gesagt hat, macht mir Sorgen. – Ich will ja keine Panik verbreiten, aber was ist wenn seine Vermutungen richtig sind und der nächste Feind schon vor unsrer Haustür steht?" er sprach das aus, was alle befürchteten, „Es kann zu jeder Zeit und an jedem Ort losgehen und wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet." Nachdenklich blickten sich alle an.

„Es war echt beängstigend, wie besorgt Zordon war." Sagte Trini schließlich. „So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. "meinte Kim. Zack ließ lustlos von einem weiteren Eisbecher ab. „Ja, man selbst Alpha war nervös. Das ist gar nicht in Ordnung."

Zögernd meldete sich Tommy zu Wort. „Ich kenne Zordon leider nicht so gut wie ihr, aber… wie soll ich es sagen? – Ich hatte den Eindruck, er weiß mehr als er uns erzählt hat." Alle starrten ihn an. „Habt ihn euch denn nie gefragt, wer so mächtig war, das er die Power Ranger Allianz auslöschen konnte?" betretenes Schweigen. „Zordon hat gesagt, dieser Lord Cyrus war nicht allein. Wenn er uns gesucht und gefunden hat, warum dann nicht auch seine Verbündeten?" – „Lord Cyrus ist vernichtet und so wird es jedem gehen, der sich uns in den Weg stellt." Sagte Jason, „Wenn Zordon nicht darüber reden wollte, wird es eine guten Grund dafür geben, wir sollten das respektieren. Eines Tages werden wie alles erfahren, was wirklich geschehen ist. Bis dahin ist es unsere Mission, die Erde vor dem Bösen zu beschützen." „Du hast Recht. Natürlich vertraue auch ich auf  Zordon und werde warten- aber warten macht mich immer so nervös." Antwortete Tommy. Jason verstand, denn es erging ihm ähnlich. Er klatsche in Hände, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. „Also, Leute, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Zack, Trini und Kim: in einer Stunde im Park. – Tommy und Billy, ihr seid vorübergehend von Training befreit, um euch ganz dem Lichtschwert zu widmen. Seine Power muss so bald wie möglich einsatzbereit sein. Macht euch an die Arbeit." Tommy stand schwungvoll von seinem Stuhl auf und zerrte den armen Billy ans den Schultern hoch. „Auf, Einstein. Lass uns gleich anfangen!"  „Nicht so hastig, ich bin noch beim Essen. Du bist ja schlimmer als Jason." Mampfte der mit vollen Backen und schob sich noch eine Stück Sandwich in den Mund.                                                                                          

Jason verabschiedete sich von den beiden, „Meldet euch über den Komunikator, sobald es was Neues gibt. Ich werde versuchen ein Trainingsprogramm für Hieb- und Stichwaffen aus zu arbeiten, um Tommy beim Gebrauch des Schwertes zu unterstützen." „ Danke, ich werde Hilfe brauchen können." Sagte Tommy.  

**3. Doze**

Im Billys Labor herrschte ein gepflegtes Durcheinander. Neben Ständer mit brodelten Reagenzgläsern, standen Flaschen mit bunten Flüssigkeiten. An Computern und Messgräten blinkte es nervös. Einige Apparaturen gaben nervige Pieptöne von sich. Tommy sah sich fasziniert um. Er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die zu einem kleinen Forschungszentrum um funktionierte Doppelgarage der Cranstons zu besuchen. Dass der blaue Ranger ein helles Köpfchen  und ein talentierter Erfinder war, wusste er bereits. Die Bekanntschaft die er mit seinem Energieverstärker gemacht hatte, flösste ihm echten Respekt ein. Welches Potential jedoch in seinem neuen Freund wirklich steckte, ahnte er kaum.

Während Billy sich daran machte, die empfindlichen Analysegeräte zur Abtastung des Energiefeldes des grünen Skarabäus vorzubereiten, untersuchte Tommy neugierig einen skurril wirkenden Apparat, der ihm wie ein zweckentfremdeter Minibackofen vorkam.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte er und begann daran zu rütteln. Billy schob das Gerät vorsichtig zur Seite. „Das ist ein subdermaler Thermalmodulator. Seine Ultrakurzwellen erfassen selbst geringste Menge von Körperwärme und setzten einen Prozess im zentralen Nervensystem in Gange, der die Temperatur eines Organismus um eine vielfaches erhöhen kann." Etwas verwirrt staunte Tommy, „Wau, klingt aufregend. Was bringt dich auf so geniale Gedanken?" „Meine Mutter hat ständig kalte Füße." – „Oh!"                                             

Als Billy den Modulator aus Tommys Reichweite räumte, erregte bereits ein anderes Gerät dessen Aufmerksamkeit. „Hey, ist das der Tricorder?" er hob ein cromglänzedes bügeleisenförmiges Teil in die Höhe, das laut zu summen begann. Billy rollte mit den Augen und nahm es ihm weg. „Nein! Der liegt sicher verwahrt ihn meinem Stahlschrank. Das da ist mein Handstaubsauger." Fragend sah in Tommy an. „Ich wollte hier sauber machen." Erklärte er. „Und nun lass uns ernsthaft mit den Tests beginnen."

Die hoch entwickelte Tarnvorrichtung der Ogra, erlaubte es, das gigantische Raumschiff im Orbit der Erde in sichere Position zubringen, ohne das seine Anwesenheit von irgendeiner Art von Ortungssystem erfasst werden konnte. Selbst die hochsensiblen Sensoren des Komandozentrums waren dieser hinterhältigen Technik weit unterlegen. Die Invasion des Planeten konnte mit gezielter Präzision vorbereitet werden.

Nach dem sich Icerage in ihre frostigen Gemächer zurückgezogen hatte, konnte Ogrim damit beginnen den Dozecryovaporisator durch zu checken und in Betrieb zu nehmen. Das Terminal des Cryo-Controllers spuckte seine Daten aus. Zufrieden nahm sie der Kommandant zur Kenntnis. Die Auswertung ergab, dass eine ausreichende Menge an Doze in den Tanks der gefährlichen Waffe vorhanden war. Die von der Föderation der Planeten geächtete Substanz konnte im Gaszustand benutzt werden. War Doze erstmal durch den Vaporisator in die Atmosphäre gebracht worden, konnte es sich unbemerkt in das zentrale Nervensystem einer jeden Lebensform einschleichen und ihre verheerende Wirkungsweise beginnen. Einmal eingeatmet, übernahm Doze langsam die Kontrolle über das Gehirn. Nach einem leichten Rauschzustand folgte ein Persönlichkeitverlust, der zu in einer völligen Willenlosigkeit führte, bevor sich der betroffene Organismus plötzlich auf nimus 200 Grad  abkühlte und erstarrte. Das Cryo sorgte zusätzlich dafür, dass sich die Biosphäre eines Planeten in eine gigantische Kühlbox verwandelte, mit dem einzigen Zweck, dass so konservierte Energiepotential frisch zu erhalten.

Ogrim erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, was dieses Kampfgas auf seinem Heimatplaneten Ogro angerichtet hatte. Der einst mit subtropischem Regenwald bedeckte Planet im Nordoz-System war in eine unwirkliche Eiswüste verwandelt worden. Alles Leben war erstarrt und die friedliebenden Ogroaffen der Gier der schrecklichen Icerage ausgeliefert. Der ehemalige König des Planeten, hatte das Massaker nur überlebt, weil er sich auf einer Zusammenkunft der Föderation befand, um ihren Beistand gegen die Bedrohung seiner Heimat zu ersuchen. Die Hilfe, die er so dringend begehrte, blieb ihm jedoch versagt. Lord Cyrus hatte die interstellare Vereinigung in heftige Kämpfe verwickelt und die Allianz der Power Ranger war in der ganzen Galaxis unterwegs, um seine Machtübernahmen abzuwehren. Enttäuscht kehrte er zurück. Doch es war zu spät. Den Eisplaneten den er vorfand, hatte mit seiner geliebten Heimat nichts mehr gemein. Verzweifelt und wütend griff er Icerage allein an.- Es war für die mächtige Gegnerin ein leichtes, die kampfunerfahrenen Ogros zu überwältigen.

Zum Erstaunen der Gefangenen ließ sie sie am Leben und machte ihnen ein Angebot. Sie würde die Energieperle, in der sie die Seelen und Erinnerungen der Ogros gefangen hielt, nicht absorbieren, wenn die Ogra mit ihrer gesamten Crew in ihren Besitz überginge und ihren dunklen Intrigen zu diensten sein würde . Die Enttäuschung über die Föderation und die Hoffnung sein Volk auf diese Weise retten zu können, machte Ogrim zu einem Diener des Bösen.

Ein Schatten der sich von hintern näherte, ließ das zottige Wesen herumfahren. Vor ihm stand, keine Armlänge entfernt, Ogrul, Ogrus Sohn. Seine kräftige Gestallt war durchaus beeindruckend und kaum kleiner als die Ogrims. Er schnaubte und ließ eine Reihe scharfer Zähne aufblitzten, als er den Kommandanten ansprach. „Wie befohlen ist die Aktivierung der Lancer eingeleitet. Sie sind einsatzbereit." Seine Stimme klang gezwungen und die zur Faust geballten Hände verrieten innere Anspannung.                                                         

Ogrim hatte Ogruls Feindseeligkeit durchaus registriert. Er hielt es jedoch für sinnvoll diese zu ignorieren. Mit betonter Herablassung behandelte er sein Gegenüber. „Wird auch Zeit! Was hat dich aufgehalten? Der Cryodetonator bringt volle Leistung, der Dozecryovaporisator muss unverzüglich in Position gebracht werden. In fünf Zeiteinheiten gebe ich den Befehl zum Abschuss. Du und deine Männer werden für den ungestörten Zeitablauf verantwortlich sein!" mit fester Stimme signalisierte er, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Der junge Offizier nickte zwar, aber seine Lippen bebten. Wie versteinert stand er da und fixierte den Kommandanten.

„Glotz mich nicht so an! Icerage will Erfolge sehen. – Und nun Abtreten!" bellte Ogrim gereizt. Dann ließ ihn stehen und wandte sich wieder dem Kontrollpult zu.

Ogrul konnte sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen. Es geschah blitzschnell. Seine riesigen Pranken packten Ogrim an der Schulter und warfen ihn herum. Überrascht von der Attacke verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Ogrul gelang es, seinen Hals zu umfassen und ihn an die Bordwand zu pressen. „Er ist tot!" fauchte er und griff fester zu. „Sie hat ihn umgebracht und du hast dagestanden und zugesehen!" mühsam rang Ogrim nach Luft. „Verdammt! Das war auch für mich ein schweres Opfer, aber es musste sein!" japste er, ein hasserfüllter Blick durchbohrte ihn. "Er war mein Vater. Du hättest ihn retten können!" „Und unser ganzes Volk dafür in Gefahr bringen? Es war der richtige Weg, glaub mir!" „Nein, dir glaub ich schon lange nichts mehr. Du hast alles verraten, was uns je hätte helfen können. Und du hast dich selbst verraten, - dein Weg ist _nicht_ der richtige!" schnaubend standen sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber. „Du irrst dich. WIR wurden von allen verraten! Die Föderation hat uns im Stich gelassen und den Power Ranger war alles andere wichtiger als uns zu helfen. Icerage gab uns diese eine Chance, was hätte ich tun sollen? „ - „Wie ein König handeln! Alles wäre besser gewesen, als in Icerage Namen die Welten und ihre Ranger zu zerstören."  „Du kennst die Macht nicht, die sie über uns hat. Wenn ich sie töten würde, wäre das das Ende aller Hoffnungen. -  Sie wird unser Volk gehen lassen, wenn sie erst Helios Power besitzt." wieder stieß ihn Ogrul fest gegen die Wand. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Sie hat dich benutzt und wenn sie mit dir fertig ist, wirst du alles verloren haben." Ogrim gelang es durch eine geschickte Drehung, dem eisernen Würgegriff zu entkommen. Er drehte den Spieß um und nun war er es, der seinem Gegenüber an die Kehle sprang.  

„ Ja, ich werde wie ein König handeln, und Icerage bis zum bitteren Ende zu Diensten stehen. Das ist die einigste Möglichkeit mein Volk zu befreien, - egal was sie verlangt, ich werde es ihr geben!" er bebte vor Zorn. Seine mächtige Faust hielt er vor Ogruls Nase. „Wag es nie wieder, meine  Entscheidungen an zu zweifeln! - Und nun geh und tu was ich dir befohlen habe. Bevor ich mich vergesse." Dann ließ er von Ogrul ab. Erschöpft von seinem Wutausbruch und verzweifelt über seine ausweglose Lage, sackte der junge Offizier zusammen. Es war ihm kaum möglich, Ogrim in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich schäme mich daür ein Ogro zu sein." Murmelte er, als er schweren Schrittes den Raum verließ.

Der Kommandant atmete tief durch, als er wieder alleine war. Nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt seine Überzeugung anzuzweifeln. Ogruls rebellisches Verhalten überraschte ihn, änderte aber nichts an seinem einmal gefassten Entschluss, Icerage bedingungslos zu gehorchen. Es war bereit jedes Opfer zubringen. Das Ziel lag endlich in greifbarer Nähe. Nichts durfte ihm jetzt dabei in den Weg stellen.

Als der Offizier mit seinen Männern auf dem Deck erschien, mied er jeden Blickkontakt. Mit hektischen Befehlen trieb der Kommandant die Crew an, die den Dozecryovaporisator in Stellung brachte. Der Zeitplan musste eingehalten werden. Die mächtige Herrscherin sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Eigenhändig setzte er den Cryodetonator in die Waffe ein. Ein regelmäßiges Ticken zeigte seine Aktivierung an. Zufrieden ging Ogrim zurück an seinen Kontrollpult.

„Entriegelt die Halterungen!"  befahl er. Dann warf er einen scharfen Blick auf Ogrul, der das Steuerpult überwachte. „Offizier, was ist? Bestätigen sie Schussbereitschaft!" er bleckte überlegen seine Zähne. „Bereit zu Maximum Vapor Shot. Detonator auf volle Leistung." Kam die Rückmeldung. Gedemütigt senkte Ogrul dabei seine Augen.

Nichts konnte jetzt noch verhindern, was nun begann. In stolzer Haltung stand der Kommandant da, als er den Unheil bringenden Befehl gab. – „Vapor Shot!!" brüllte er, als er den Knopf drückte.

Die Mannschaft beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung, wie der raketenförmige Flugkörper mit lautem Gedröhne durch den Abschusskanal das Raumschiff verließ, um seine vernichtendes Werk aufzunehmen.

„Die Dozefusion ist eingeleitet." Sagte Ogrul mechanisch, als das Dröhnen verstummte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. „ Du machst einen Fehler, Ogrim und ich wünschte, es wäre dein letzter gewesen." dachte er flehend.

Die Analyse der Engergieabtastung brachte Billy keine neuen Erkenntnisse über Tommys Powerstein ein. Wie Alpha bereits festgestellt hatte, konnte die Skarabäuspower zwar von Tommy aufgerufen und eingesetzt werden, das Lichtschwert jedoch blieb inaktiv. Mit divers  starker Bestrahlung und dem Einsatz von verschiedenen Wellenlängen hatte Billy versucht einen Engergietransfer zwischen Stein und Waffe zu erschaffen. Aber ein Erfolg blieb aus. Nicht die geringste Reaktion war zu verzeichnen. In Gedanken ging er immer wieder den Ablauf des letzten Kampfes in Creontros Tempel durch. Die Power Ranger hatten ein Energiefeld um den Gegner erschaffen, als Tommy dessen  Wächterzeichen in die Sonne gehalten hatte. War es nun die Kraft der Sonneneinstrahlung oder die Power des Energiefeldes gewesen, das die Waffe aktiviert hatte, oder beides zusammen? Aber sie hatten bereits mit Alpha im Kommandozentrum Versuche in diese Richtung unternommen. Die Ranger standen im Kreis mit und ohne Powerverbindungen, mit und ohne Tommy in der Mitte, mit und ohne Sonnenlicht. Tommy hatte seinen Stein nach unten  und nach oben gehalten, aber nichts geschah. Die Möglichkeiten waren so ziemlich erschöpft. Billys Kopf kochte, ein Teil im Puzzle fehlte. Etwas hatte er übersehen. Aber was? Nachdenklich grübelte er über den neusten Daten.

„Es ist wie verhext! Die Energie deines Steines ist messbar vorhanden, aber so tief in sein innerstes eingeschlossen, das ich sie nicht erreichen kann. Da ist nichts zu machen." Seufzte der blaue Ranger resigniert. Tommy wollte nicht aufgeben. Ungeduldig nah er ihm den Stein aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn. „Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, an das Schwert heran zu kommen." Er drehte und wendete den Skarabäus. „Also ich hab ihn so gehalten. Da durchfuhr mich ein Kribbeln, als hätte der Blitz eingeschlagen." Er stand in Position und hielt den Stein über seinen Kopf. Nichts. „Power des Skarabäus komm zu mir!" rief er aus, nur um irgendetwas tun zu können. „Oder vielleicht: Go, Go Power Ranger!" Billy schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Tommy reckte sich und versuchte es weiter. „Lichtschwert erscheine!" langsam kam er sich selbst albern vor. Er grinste bereits. „Möge die Macht mit mir sein?" die beiden Jungs fingen an heftig zu kichern. Dann legten sie richtig los. Sie schütteten sich aus vor Lachen, bis sie sich die Bäuche halten mussten.

„Hallo ihr beiden." Sagte Mrs. Cranston laut, als sie die Garage betrat. „Ihr scheint ja ne Menge Spaß zu haben." Die Jungs verstummten schlagartig und starrten sie entsetzt an.  „Mom! Wie oft hab ich dich bereits gebeten, nichts in Labor zu kommen, wenn ich an einer Sache arbeite? – Und wenn es schon sein muss, sei so gut und klopf bitte vorher an!" beschwerte sich Billy vorwurfsvoll. „ Das habe ja ich getan, aber ihr ward so mit – arbeiten – oder was auch immer, beschäftigt, dass ihr nichts mitbekommen habt." Sie stellte einen halbvollen Wäschekorb auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Ich brauch deine Schmutzwäsche, bitte." Sagte sie und erhaschte einen Blick auf den Stein, den Tommy noch immer in seiner Hand hielt. „Ein Skarabäus aus grüner Jade. Gibt's den bei deinem Vater im Museumsshop?"  fragte sie und kam neugierig auf Tommy zu. 

„Äh, ja –äh, nein." Stammelte der und fühlte sich ertappt. Automatisch zog er seine Hand zurück. „Schöne Arbeit. Fast wie die Steine mit denen Billy versucht hat, meine Waschmaschine zu schrotten." - „Wie bitte? Ich hab was? Was für Steine?" staunte der. „Na, die aus deiner Hosentasche. Hier." Sie wühlte etwas aus dem Korb und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Wie frisch poliertes Glas strahlten die Schutzpatrone aus den Bruchstücken der Steinpalette ihnen entgegen. Sie waren die Wächter des Creontros gewesen und hatten den Power Ranger die Kraft gegeben, den Feind zu besiegen. Als die Palette beim Endkampf zersprang hatte Billy die fünf Scherben aufgehoben und in seine Tasche gesteckt, da er sie für ausgepowert, aber interessant hielt. In all der Hektik hatte er sie total vergessen. Ungläubig griff er danach. „Mom, du bist die allergrößte!" lobte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, von welcher Bedeutung die Steine sein könnten. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob sie höflich aber bestimmt aus dem Labor. „Danke für alles, Schmutzwäsche kommt später und – tut mir Leid wegen der Waschmaschine." Er schoss die Tür hinter ihr und drehte den Schlüssel um.                                                                                

„Das fehlende Teil im Puzzle ist gefunden!" Jubelte er und legte die fünf Steine vorsichtig auf die Arbeitsfläche. Tommy sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Nur kurz war die Palette mit ihren sechs Symbolen in seinen Händen gewesen, aber er erkannte sie sofort wieder. Den Eindruck, den ihre Power hinterlassen hat, saß tief. Respektvoll betrachtete er die Scherben. „Ich dachte, sie wäre für immer verloren gegangen. Ob sie uns weiter helfen kann?" „Und ob! Sie ist unsere Rettung. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben wir hier den Energieverstärker, der uns die ganze Zeit über gefehlt hat." Tommy dämpfte seine Euphorie, „Dann bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass der Weichspülgang keine größeren Schäden angerichtet hat." Brummte er.

Billy schob sich die Brille hoch auf die Nase und runzelte die Stirn. „Das wird sich gleich heraus stellten." - Er nahm die Scherben und fügte sie behutsam, wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Die rote Sphinx, das schwarze Krokodil, der pink Kranich, der gelbe Schakal und der blaue Fuchs. Peinlich genau achtete auf die Reihenfolge ihrer Anordnung, als er mit dem letzten Teil den Kreis schloss. „Genau so sah die Palette aus, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." Zufrieden betrachtet er sein Werk. „Bete, dass ihre Power erhalten ist. Denn es ist unsere letzte Chance."

Die Zeichen der Schutzpatrone glommen auf. Der Skarabäus in Tommys Hand vibrierte. Fragend sah er Billy an. „Setzt ihn langsam in die Mitte des Kreises ein." Sagte der und schob seinen Freund an den Rand der Arbeitsplatte. Doch Tommy zögerte einen Moment. Die Begegnung mit Creontros war schrecklich gewesen. Was wäre, wenn sein Geist wieder erwachen und erneut von ihm Besitz ergreifen würde? Der grüne Ranger schluckte seine Zweifel hinunter. Behutsam fügte er seinen Stein in die Scheibe ein. Die Symbole flammten in allen Farben auf. Die Luft begann zu knistern. Wie ein Feuerwerk sprühten glitzernd regenbogenfarbenen Funken aus der Palette. Sie stiegen in den Raum auf und regneten prickelnd und glimmend auf die beiden staunenden Ranger nieder. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl umgab sie. Dann löste sich der Zauber auf. Der Funkenregen zog sich in die Palette zurück, jede Farbe in ihr Symbol. Eine Sekunde herrschte absolute Stille, dann schoss ein greller Blitz  aus ihrer Mitte. Wie ein glitzerndes Kraftfeld blieb ein Lichtstrahl über dem Skarabäus stehen.

„Faszinierend. Die Energie ist erhalten geblieben. Sie war der Katalysator, der den Transfer in Gang setzte." Staunte Billy. Das Funkeln des Lichtschwertes spiegelte sich auf seinen Brillengläsern. „ Ihre Power ist ungebrochen, sie hat uns das Schwert preisgegeben." – „Es ist wunderschön!" schwärmte Tommy beeindruckt. „Kann ich es anfassen?" „Das musst du sogar, wenn du es benutzen willst. Du bist das sechste Zeichen. Es wird dir gehorchen – glaube ich."

Zaghaft faste Tommy nach der Steinscheibe. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln. Eine angenehme Wärme lief seinen Arm hinauf. Ja, das war es. Sein Schwert. Das Gefühl der Vertrautheit war wieder da. Als er den funkelnden Schaft berührte, wuchs eine silberne Klinge aus dem Lichtstrahl. Er griff fester zu. Mit einem Zischen erlosch die Erscheinung und das Schwert war verschwunden. Erschrocken wich der grüne Ranger zurück. „Was ist passiert?" rief er entsetzt. Billy schien selbst überrascht und sah sich die Scheibe aus der Nähe an.

„Das Engergiefeld wurde unterbrochen, als du die Klinge bewegt hast. Schau, die Scherben sind verrutscht." Zögernd kam Tommy an den Tisch zurück. „Du hast doch gesagt, ich kann es anfassen. Aber so kann ich unmöglich damit kämpfen." „Stimmt. Mein Fehler. – Ich werde sofort versuchen, eine Fassung für die Steine zu bauen, um weiter Überraschungen zu vermeiden." Grübelnd schob er die Teile hin und her.

„Wenn ich Funktionsweise, Handhabung und die Anordnung der Symbole genau bedenke…, wäre eine Handgelenksmanschette ideal." Tommy legte den Kopf schräg und besah sich den Steinkreis noch mal.

„Eine Manschette? Wo setzte ich denn meinen Skarabäus ein?" Billy hob seine Hand hoch und zeigte auf den Komunikator. „Das stelle ich mir so vor: der Powerkreis umschließt dein Handgelenk, dass ermöglicht eine große Bewegungsfreiheit. Bei Bedarf brauchst du dann nur das 6. Zeichen aus deiner Gürtelschnalle in die  Hand zu nehmen." Er griff nach dem Handstaubsauger und hielt ihn demonstrativ nach oben. „Damit stellst du die Powerverbindung her und hältst dann den Energiestrahl wie ein echtes Schwert in deiner Hand!" er schwang den Sauger hin und her, das Chrom blitzte auf. „Geniale Idee! Du bist brillant, Billy!" lobte Tommy, „Aber jetzt nimm den Staubsauger runter, du siehst damit irgendwie blöde aus."

Voller Arbeitseifer machte sich der blaue Ranger sofort daran, sämtliche Schubladen und Schränke nach geeignetem Material zu durchsuchen. „Es wird nicht lange dauern ein geeignetes Provisorium herzustellen." Sagte er und grub tief in seiner Werkzeugkiste. „Lass mit ein paar Stunden Zeit, dann werden wir sehen ob es funktioniert." Tommy stand da und kam sich nutzlos vor. „Wenn ich den großen Meister mal unterbrechen darf…, " warf er ein,   „Sollten wie nicht Zordon, Jason und den anderen bescheid sagen?"  Billy hob kurz den Kopf aus der Kiste. „Herrgott, ja. Du hast recht." Er rückte seine Brille zu Recht, „Das sollten wir wirklich. Aber ich bin grad so in Arbeit,… Tommy könntest  du???" „ Kein Problem, hab eh nichts Besseres zu tun." - „Fein." Billy grub den Kopf wieder tief in die Kiste.

Tommy hob den Arm in hoch und aktivierte den Komunikator. „Zordon, hier Tommy!" es knackte, „Tommy, alles in Ordnung bei euch?" erklang die Stimme des Mentors. „In bester Ordnung. Billy ist es gelungen, dass Rätsel zu lösen. Mit Hilfe der verloren geglaubten Schutzpatrone ist es ihm gelungen, das Lichtschwert aufzurufen."  „ Eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Ich wusste gleich, dass ihr es schaffen würdet. Die Patrone sind erhalten? Welche Überraschung." Ein Knacken „Billy arbeitet bereits an einem Provisorium, damit ich möglichst bald üben kann. Jason will mich in der neuen Kampftechnik unterweisen." „Euer Zusammenhalt spricht für euch Ranger und wird euch stärker machen. Verliert keine Zeit, das Böse ist nah, ich kann es fühlen." Es knisterte leise. Tommy musste sein Ohr ganz dicht an das Band halten. „Ich werde die anderen benachrichtigen. Wir machen uns unverzüglich ans Werk." „ Eure Power wird euch leiten. Seid wachsam!"  „ Verstanden, Zordon." Die Stimme Zordons hatte einen ernsten Unterton, der Tommy stark beunruhigte. Es kackte wieder und die Verbindung war erloschen. „Gar nicht gut." Murmelte er.

Doze wirkt unsichtbar und hinterhältig. Jason hatte große Mühe die extrem unmotivierte Truppe zu den einfachsten Übungen zu bewegen.  Trini saß bereits auf dem Rasen und flocht sich verträumt Zöpfchen in ihr langes schwarzes Haar. Zack gähnte ausgiebig und Kim schmollte mit verschränkten Armen, weil Tommy nicht am Training teilnahm. Und wenn Jason ehrlich war, hatte er selbst nicht die geringste Lust heute noch einen Finger krumm zu machen.

„Ich gebe auf. Ihr könnt mich mal." Stöhnte er und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Er schob sich die Arme unter den Kopf und beobachtete die Wolken. Als plötzlich sein Komunikator fiepte, spuckte er gereizt den Grashalm aus, auf dem er herum gekaut hatte.

„WAS?" raunze er in das Armband. „Jason? Hier ist Tommy. Ich hab ne tolle Neuigkeit, es ist uns gelungen, dass Lichtschwert zu aktivieren!" – „UND?"- „Etwas mehr Begeisterung bitte. Schließlich ist das keine Kleinigkeit. Wir können bald mit meinem Training beginnen. Bist du bereit?" es knisterte „Nerv nicht, Junge. Heute nicht. Viel zu stressig."  Rauschen „Jase? Was hast du gesagt? Alles O.K. bei euch? Zordon meint, wir sollten unverzüglich mit dem Training beginnen." Flirren „Der! Hängt den ganzen Tag benebelt rum und gibt Befehle. Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben." Das Knistern und Knacken wurde lauter. „Hab dich nicht ganz verstanden. Was machen wir mit dem Schwert?" „Ach, stecks dir doch sonst wo hin!" es krachte wieder und das Gespräch war weg. Der rote Ranger schüttelte den Kopf. „So ne   Nervensäge. – Hey, Zacky! Lust auf ein Eisbecher?" „Klar, Jase, immer. Hab heut erst drei." Mühsam und keuchend kam Jason hoch und hackte sich bei Zack unter. Leicht schwankend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Jungendzenter. Trini war zwischenzeitlich eingenickt und Kim schlurfte los, um Tommy zu suchen.

Doze – hatte sein grausames Werk begonnen. Die Gemeinschaft zerbrach.

**4. Der Sturm bricht los**

Ogrim lies es sich nicht entgehen, seiner Gebieterin sofort nach der Einleitung der Dozefusion vom Erfolg der Mission zu berichten. Ein zufriedenes, bösartiges Lächeln huschte über ihre blauen Lippen.

„Sind meine Lancer bereit?" – „Bereit, Herrin!" siegessicher stand der hünenhafte Kommandant der Ogra vor ihr. An seiner Loyalität hegte sie keine Zweifel, auch wenn sie seine wahren Ziele kannte. Icerage hatte ihn fest in ihrer Hand, solange sich die Energieperle seines ehemaligen Königreiches Ogro in ihrem Zentrum befand. Im sicheren Glauben sein Volk retten zu können würde er alles tun, ihr Leben zu schützen. Denn würde je ihr Zentrum erlöschen, wäre alles zerstört, das in ihm ruhte. Somit alle Energieperlen der Welten, die ihrer Todesspur aus Eis und Kälte säumten, seit Lord Cyrus sie wieder erweckt hatte.

Wie ein erstarrtes Herz saß ein Ring aus Eis in ihrer Brust, der ihr Zentrum bildete und ihren längst verstorbenen Körper am Leben hielt. Einst seinem Innersten beraubt, musste er stets mit neuer Lebensenergie gespeist werden, die hilflosen Opfer entzogen wurde. Sein äußerer Ring besaß ein Depot für die wertvollste und gewaltigste Form der Energie, die es im Universum gab. Die Seelen der lebenden Wesen. Alle Liebe, Hoffnungen und Stärken die eine Lebensform besaß, konzentrierte Icerage in speziellen Perlen, die um ihr selbst seelenloses Zentrum gespeichert wurden. War dieses Depot erst einmal gefüllt, besaß sie die Macht, den Kampf gegen den aufzunehmen, der sie einst in die Cryostase verbannte und die Power ihres Zentrums raubte.

Hämisch grinsend registrierte Icerage das Gehabe Ogrims. „Was du auch tun wirst, du wirst nie erhalten, was du begehrst. Aber glaub nur fest daran – noch brauche ich deine Hilfe." Dachte sie. Mit stolz erhobenem Haupt sah sie auf ihn herab. „Auf was wartest du? Saugt diese Erdlinge aus, sobald sie erstarrt sein. Bringt mir unverzüglich ihre Power. Mein Körper schreit nach neuer Energie und ich sehne mich nach Rache!" ihre kalten eisblauen Augen blitzten auf. Ogrim schauderte. „Los jetzt du Affe! Das ist schließlich nicht deine erste Invasion! – Ich erwarte Erfolge – und nun stör mich nicht länger!" sie wies ihn zornig hinaus. In demütiger Haltung folgte er ihrem Befehl. Ginge nur um ein weniges fehl, würde das den Untergang  bedeuten, so fürchtete er. Aber er fürchtete sich nicht genug, denn er wusste längst nicht alles.

Die Sensoren im Komandozentrum registrierten eine leichte Schwankung im Empfangsbereich der Komunikatoren. Zordon wurde hellhörig. Das letzte Gespräch mit Tommy ließ einen Stoßweisen Impuls erkennen, der sich eine zeitlang vorsetzte. Der von Alpha eingeleitete Suchmodus nach der Quelle der Ursache, blieb ergebnislos. Die perfekte Tarnvorrichtung der Ogra, wirkte wie ein Energieverschlüssler für die Zündung des Dozecryovaporisator. Nur Zordons Instinkt für das Böse registrierte eine Gefahr, die sich einschlich.

„Alpha, ich spüre, dass etwas Übles geschieht. Ich befürchte unsere etwas veralterte Technik kann nicht alles erfassen, was ein mächtiger Feind zu bieten hat." „Ay, ay, ay, Zordon, wie meinst du das? Ich tu hier mein möglichstes. Sämtliche Monitore und Anzeigetafeln werden Tag und Nacht von mir überwacht. Ich bin auf maximalem Empfangsbereich." „Das weiß ich mein Guter. Aber ich befürchte, das reicht bei Weitem nicht aus. Es gibt in den Tiefen der Galaxis schlimmere Feinde, als du dir ausmalen kannst. Lord Cyrus hat tief gegraben, als er seine Verbündeten auswählte. Und er hat Kräfte erweckt, die besser für immer geruht hätten." nervös blinkte Alpha auf. „Du kannst einem ja richtig Angst machen. Seine Verbündeten sind doch Welten von uns entfernt, oder?"  „Wer weiß. Es bleibt uns nur die Zeit zu nutzen, bis der Feind da ist. Und es wird nicht all zu lange dauern, glaub mir." „Es wird uns eine große Hilfe sein, das der grüne Ranger jetzt das Lichtschwert benutzen kann. Soll ich mal zu Billy gehen, um zu sehen, wie ich ihn unterstützen kann?" schlug der Roboter vor. Ungern ließ Zordon ihn ziehen. „ Ja, aber du darfst nicht lange fortbleiben. Der Suchmodus sollte auf Dauerempfang geschaltet werden und die Sichtschirme dürfen nicht lange unbewacht bleiben." „ Ay, ay, ay, Zordon mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde auf dem Rückweg den Tricorder des bauen Ranger mitbringen. Dann sind wir bestens ausgerüstet." Das Gesicht im Nebel nickte. „Dann geh und komm bald zurück. Hilf ihm wo du kannst."

Ungläubig starrte Tommy auf seinen Komunikator. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr bestürzte, die ständigen Empfangsstörungen oder die Wortfetzen, die er von Jason aufgeschnappt hatte. „Billy ich glaube da stimmt was nicht." Sagte er. „Ich mach mir ernsthafte Sorgen um Jasons Geisteszustand. Wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst, werde ich mal zu ihm rüber gehen." Billy hatte sich bereits mit aufgekrempelten Ärmeln und einem kleinen Schweißgerät an seinem Werkstück zu schaffen gemacht.  „Was war denn?" fragte er, ohne hoch zusehen. „Er klang so merkwürdig. Aber ich konnte nicht alles verstehen, was er sagte. Der Komunikator hatte irgendwelche Aussetzer."

Bei diesen Worten ließ Billy plötzlich alles liegen und schnappte sich Tommys Handgelenk. Akribisch untersuchte er das Armband. „Technisch ist alles in Ordnung. An der Konstruktion kann es nicht gelegen haben, es muss ein äußeres Störfeld gewesen sein." Stellte er fest. „Kannst du ihn mir überlassen? Ich check alles durch, außerdem brauch ihn als Vorlage für deine Manschette." Widerwillig legte Tommy das Armband ab. „Aber nur ganz kurz. Ich hab kein gutes Feeling, wenn ich ihn nicht trage." „Es wird echt nicht lange dauern. Geh derweil voraus, ich bin fast fertig und bring dir deinen Komunikator und die Manschette sofort nach."  Beruhigte ihn Billy und drückte Tommy den grünen Skarabäus in die Hand. „Nimm deinen Powerstein mit, solange du ihn bei dir hast, wird dir nichts geschehen." der grüne Ranger lächelte, als er den Stein betrachtete, „ Ich weiß!" Dann verließ er seinen Freund. Als er zurückblickte, sah er ihn so, wie er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte: Billy stand in einer glimmenden Hülle aus blauem Licht. „Hm, gar nicht gut." Dachte er, als er die Garagentür hinter sich schloss.

Die Lancer waren ein furchterregender Haufen hässlicher Wesen. Dunkelhäutig mit graugrünen Fratzen und spitzen gelben Zähnen, erinnerten sie an magere, aufrecht gehende Varane. Ihrer sumpfigen Heimat entrissen und von Icerage zu gefügigen Sklaven gemacht, verbrachten sie nun die Zeit, da sie nicht gebraucht wurden, in der kalten Cryostase, nur um für einen Zeck erweckt zu werden.

Das Reptilienvolk der Ramloks war (ähnlich den Insektensoldaten des Lord Cyrus) von geringem Verstand und leicht zu manipulieren. Und nicht ohne Grund waren die Ramloks als erste Wesen in die eisigen Hände Icerages gefallen. Denn die Echsen besaßen die einzigartige Eigenschaft der Power Assimilation. Nur so konnten sie im düsteren Sumpf ihres Heimatplaneten überleben. Wie einfache Pflanzen nahmen sie geringste Sonnenstrahlung auf, konvertierten diese in Lebensenergie und konnten als Wärme wieder abgeben. Was die Ramloks auf diese geniale Weise existieren ließ, war für Icerage von höchstem Nutzen. Dem eigenen Instinkt beraubt, folgten sie ihrer Stimme, die sie zwang diese Fähigkeiten wieder der Natur einzusetzen. Wie ein fleischgewordener Power Instruder, wurden sie von ihrer Gebieterin dafür benutzt, die Lebensenergie ganzer Völker auf sie zu übertragen. Nur so gelang es, in kurzer Zeit ein Machtpotential zu erhalten, das stetig anstieg und sie schier unbesiegbar machen würde.

Wie eine Armee standen die Lancer bereit. Von Icerages Willen gelenkt, leuchteten ihre schmalen Reptilienaugen rot auf. Gierig zischelten sie mit ihren gespaltenen Zungen, um die Witterung der warmblütigen Opfer auf zu nehmen. War ihre Mission erst gestartet, machten sie vor nichts halt.

Der Kommandant inspizierte zufrieden die Heerscharen der Ramloks, die Ogruls Männer in den Transporterraum getrieben und aufgereiht hatten. Ihre zähen Körper reichten ihm gerade bis ans Knie. Es war nicht ihre Größe, die sie gefährlich machte, sondern ihre große Anzahl. Sie konnten einen Planeten binnen Kurzem jedem Leben berauben. Ein Transporterstrahl  brachte sie auf die Oberfläche, wie ein Virus in eine Zelle. Die im Dämmerzustand befindlichen Opfer, wurden durch ein Dozeeigenes Kommando auf großen Flächen gelockt. Die Lancer hatten leichtes Spiel. Keiner konnte sich dem Lockruf des Doze entziehen. Keiner ließ sich aufhalten ihm zu folgen. Nie gab es Widerstand.

Der Einsatz stand kurz bevor. Nur noch wenige Zeiteinheiten und die Erdlinge mit all ihrer kostbaren Energie würden Icerages Beute. Ogrims Widerwillen, dem vernichtenden Befehl zu folgen, wich einem Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Sie oder wir. Sein Herz hüfte vor Vorfreude. Das Ziel schien nahe Es war der einzig richtige Weg, davon war er überzeugt.

Alphas Ankunft war eine willkommene Bereicherung für den blauen Ranger. Neugierig beugte sich der kleine Roboter über das fast vollendete Werk. Sein geübter Blick registrierte eine hervorragende Arbeit. Die Manschette war aus einem flexiblen, aber extrem strapazierfähigen Titan-Bimetall angefertigt. Billys Eigenschaft sämtliche Materialien (sei es aus dem Forschungszentrum, dem Kommandozentrum oder einer andern Dimension) aufzuheben, erwies sich wieder einmal als extrem hilfreich. Das Band war federleicht und egal wie sehr es verbogen wurde, der Memoeffekt des Bimetalls brachte es stets in seine runde Form zurück. Der Kreis der Schutzpatrone konnte praktisch nicht unterbrochen werden. Sorgfältig aus den Scherbe befreit, saßen die fünf bunten Steine in stabilen Fassungen und bildeten ein Rund, das sich um das Handgelenk des grünen Ranger schmiegen würde.

„Ay, ay, ay,  es ist perfekt!" lobte Alpha. „Das wird sich erst zeigen, wenn Tommy es aktiviert hat." Meinte Billy bescheiden. „Zweifle nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten. Es wird funktionieren." Seine Leuchtdioden strahlten auf. „Du hast mich in dieser wichtigen Aufgabe nicht enttäuscht." - „Dennoch wirkst du beunruhigt. Was ist geschehen?" Der Roboter tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Zordons Vorahnungen nehmen beängstigende Formen an. Ein Kampf steht wohl kurz bevor. Alle Ranger sollten sich zu einer Zusammenkunft einfinden. Ay, ay, ay, und das jetzt, wo die Komunikatoren verrückt spielen." „ Ich werde die anderen suchen und sie persönlich davon in Kenntnis setzten. Außerdem hab ich Tommys Komunikator hier."  „Ay, ay, ay, du hast Recht. Sicher ist Sicher. Derweil werde ich alles tun, die Teleportationsspur zum Komandozentrum aufrecht zu erhalten. – Und ich bitte dich um den Tricorder, kannst du ihn uns zur Verfügung stellen?" Billy schob die Brille hoch. „Hm, wie gesagt ist er nicht ausgetestet. Aber bei einer Integration mit dem Zentralcomputer dürfte er optimale Ergebnisse liefern. Seine Effizienz ist wirklich erstaunlich – aber die medizinische Tafel ist nicht einsatzbereit. Ich hoffe er wird Zordon Erwartungen gerecht." Alpha tätschelt unsanft seine Schulter, „Ay, ay, ay, Billy. Etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen, bitte. Der Tricorder ist mehr als man erwarten konnte und wir brauchen ihn mehr als dringend." Billy nickte und übergab Alpha nach eingehender Instruktion den Metallkoffer mit dem wertvollen Inhalt. Der Roboter verabschiedete sich kurz darauf. „Bis bald, blauer Ranger. Und bring die andern Ranger mit!"  „ Versprochen!" antwortete Billy. Wie schwierig sich dieses Versprechen gestallten würde ahnte er nicht.

Als Tommy das Jugendcenter erreicht hatte, fielen die ersten winzigen Schneeflocken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah der grüne Ranger zum Himmel. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben. Ein kalter Wind kam auf. Sanft setzten sich weise Kristalle auf seine nackten Arme. Sie verdampften zischend, ehe er sie bemerkte. Ein prickelndes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn. Während seiner erfolglosen Suche im Park, hatten die Flocken bereits die Wiese mit einer dünnen weißen Schicht bedeckt. „Was hat das wieder zu bedeuten?" fragte er sich, „Da wird mir Billy wohl einiges erklären müssen." Dann ging er zurück zum Jugendcenter. Mit langen Schritten erklomm er die Eingangsstufen und ging hinein.

Die wenigen Gestalten, die ihm begegneten, schlurften mit Dämmerblick Richtung Ausgang. Sie nahmen ihn nicht wahr. Andere Teens waren zum Teil in krotesken Haltungen eingeschlafen. Quer über die Stufen, halb über dem Tisch liegend oder zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden. Tommy wunderte sich nicht wenig, als er mit einem riesen Schritt über Mrs. Applebie steigen musste, die selig grunzend die Tür zur Cafeteria blockierte. Ein lautes zweistimmiges Schnarchen machte ihn auf Zack und Jason aufmerksam, die an der Theke hingen. Zacks Kopf schwamm in einer Pfütze aus geschmolzener Eiscreme. Sahne klebte in seinem Kraushaar.

„Mein Gott, was machen die hier in ihre Drinks?" murmelte er und drehte Jasons Gesicht nach oben. „Hey, Jase! Komm zu dir, Junge!" er tätschelte seine Wangen. Müde flatterten dessen Augenlider. „Herrje, die Nervensäge." Grunzte der rote Ranger gähnend. „Was ist hier los? War Gasalarm oder ist das eine ansteckende Krankheit?" fragte Tommy weiter. Genervt stieß Jason ihn weg. „Ach, lass mich in Ruhe! Ich muss hier raus!" er begann Zacky wachzurütteln. Der Eisschlamm tropfte zu Boden. Der Junge kam kurz in die Höhe, um dann spritzend in die Pfütze zurück zu plumpsen. „Zackylein, es ist Zeit, wir müssen gehen."  Nuschelte Jason in sein Ohr. Tommy beobachtete, wie anscheinend auch in die anderen Schläfer, das Leben zurückkehrte. Sie rappelten sich schwerfällig auf, um zur Tür hinaus zu wanken. Mrs. Applebie kroch auf allen vieren davon.

„Verdammt! Du sagst mir sofort, wo Trini und Kimberly sind und was hier eigentlich abläuft oder…" in einem Anfall von Panik griff Tommy mit beiden Fäusten Jasons T-shirtkragen und schrie ihn an. Doch der rote Ranger kicherte albern, „Bin ich der Babysitter? Ich hatte keine Lust Trini beim pennen zu zusehen und deine Süße ist eine echte Plage, wenn sie übellaunig ist. Bin froh, dass sie fort ist!" Lallte er. „Wo ist Kimberly?" Tommys Griff wurde fester. „Mir egal! Und jetzt lass mich los!" langsam wurde Jason munter. „Nein! Du bleibst hier, bis ich alles weiß." Unerwartet schnell sprang Jason von Hocker und stieß ihm dabei heftig gegen den Brustkorb. „Ich muss jetzt raus!" brüllte er wütend. Tommy blieb felsenfest vor ihn stehen. "Hey, Jase, mach kein Scheiß!" wieder hinderte er sein Gegenüber am gehen. „Ich warne dich, Tommy!" knurrte sein Freund. Seine beeindruckenden Bizepse spannen sich an.  „Lass mich gehen!" – „NEIN!"- der Weg ins Frei blieb versperrt.

Eine geballte Faust, traf mit der Power einer Grante in Tommys Magengrube. Stöhnend sank er vornüber, als ihn ein Knie von unten auf die Nase traf. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen.  „Lass mich gehen!" klang Jasons Stimme in seinen Ohren. Schweratmend, eine Hand auf dem Bauch, kam er stöhnend wieder hoch. „Was soll das?" röchelte er. Blut lief aus seiner Nase. Das war kein Training mehr. Tommy war in ersthafter Bedrängnis. Sein Freund stand in Kampfposition vor ihm und instinktiv duckte der grüne Ranger sich unter dem nächsten Schlag weg, der auf ihn zukam. Jason griff wie ein wildes Tier an. Er musste sich wehren, obwohl er seinen Freund nicht verletzen wollte. War das überhaupt noch der rote Ranger, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht schnaubend vor ihm stand und zu einem Fußkick ansetzte? Irgendwie gelang es ihm, seine eigenen Beine zwischen die Füße des Angreifers zu bringen. Mit einer gekonnten Beinschere brachte er ihn zu Fall. Wild um sich schlagend lag Jason auf dem Rücken. Tommy setzte sich auf dessen Brustkorb und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn am Boden zuhalten. „Jase? Komm zu dir!" rief er verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, was man mit einem völlig ausgerasteten Ranger tun sollte und sein Komunikator fehlte, um Hilfe zu rufen. Den grünen Skarabäus konnte er unmöglich gegen seinen Anführer einsetzen. Verzweiflung machte sich breit, dazu kam noch die Sorge um Kimberly. All dies ging ihm durch den Kopf, und ließ ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren, als ein funkelnder Gegenstand auf seine Schläfe zusauste. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er kurz einen gläsernen Eisbecher aufblitzten, dann wurde es auch schon schwarz um ihn.

Bewusstlos lag der grüne Ranger neben Jason am Boden. Eine Platzwunde an der Stirn zeugte von der Wucht des Schlages, der ihn soeben niedergestreckt hatte. Zack beugte sich über sein Opfer, „ Du - darfst - uns - nicht - aufhalten. Wir - müssen - jetzt - raus!" stammelte er mit trüben Blick. Dann gab er Jason die Hand und half ihm auf. „Komm wir gehen." Ihren Freund ließen sie zurück in der menschenleeren Cafeteria, als sie schweren Schrittes davon wankten. Der Schnee fiel bereits dichter.

Leicht gereizt öffnete Billy die Tür, nachdem ein schrilles nicht endenwollendes Klingeln seine letzten Handgriffe im Labor unterbrochen hatte. Wer auch immer draußen stehen würde, er hatte einen kleinen Anschiss verdient. Er riss die Tür auf: „ Was…?" blieb es ihm im Halse stecken. Ein frostiger Wind blies ihm Eiskristalle ins Gesicht. Die sich prickelnd auf seiner Haut auflösten. Seine Brille beschlug. Verdattert nahm er sie ab und starrte mit offenem Mund in die gleißend weise Winterlandschaft, die vor ihm lag. Bevor sein Verstand realisieren konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, traf ihn eine Ladung der eiskalten Pracht ins Gesicht.

„Ach, du bist es nur." Drang Kimberlys Stimme zu ihm durch. Langsam glitt der Schnee von seinem Gesicht und rutschte in sein T-Shirt. Ein merkwürdiger Schauer durchlief ihn. „Los, schick Tommy raus!" forderte der pink Ranger. Ihre Unhöfflichkeit erstaunte ihn, doch da sie bereits eine weitere Hand Schnee aufhob und drohend hin und her schwenkte, antwortete er automatisch: „Er ist nicht mehr da." - „Mist! Wo steckt er?" fluchte sie. „Er ist los gegangen, um euch zu suchen." sagte Billy wahrheitsgemäß. Kim stampfte wütend auf. „Ich muss zurück. - Es wird Zeit. -Tommy soll mit kommen." Brabbelte sie verwirrt und machte sich ohne weiter Erklärungen davon. Billy wurde aus der Sache nicht schlau. „Hey, Kimi! Komm zurück, du wirst dir den Tod holen!" rief er ihr nach. Tatsächlich, hatte sie immer noch ihre leichten Trainingssachen an, die im Eiswind flatterten. Sie wandte sich kurz um, und lächelte müde, „ Stell dich nicht so an, Weichei! Wir müssen alle raus!" Flocken wirbelten auf, als sie weiter stapfte. „Ich dachte du magst Schnee?"  hörte er sie lachen. Billy war sprachlos, „Aber es ist Juni!" war alles was er heraus brachte.

Der Schreckmoment währte nur kurz. In Windeseile war Billy zum Aufbruch bereit. Hier war etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, und er wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Der Wintereinbruch mitten im Juni hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Die Ranger mussten alarmiert werden und er hatte Alpha versprochen, dies selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Der Schnee fiel immer dichter. Er konnte Kims Spuren nicht mehr erkennen. Das Ziel ihrer Suche, glaubte er dennoch zu kennen. Vor Kälte schlotternd rutschte er auf seinem Bike die spiegelglatten Straßen entlang. Mit wachsender Besorgnis erkannte er, dass in Angle Grove praktisch kein öffentliches Leben mehr statt fand. Die Straßen waren leer, es gab keinen Verkehr, gelegentlich schlichen ein paar träge Gestallten durch den tiefen Schnee. „Wir müssen ins Komandozentrum so schnell es geht." Ahnte Billy und bremste schlitternd vor dem Jugendcenter ab, in dem seine Freunde vermutete.

Jason und Zack kamen ihm bereits entgegen, als er die Treppe hoch stürmte. Er war überglücklich die beiden zu treffen. „Euch hab ich gesucht!" Wo sind die anderen?"  fragte er ungeduldig. „Aus dem Weg, Klugscheißer!" raunze ihn Zacky an. „Wir müssen in den Park!" ratlos bleib Billy vor ihnen stehen. „Aber hier ist etwas faul. Vermute es hat was mit dem Wetterphänomen zu tun. Wir müssen sofort zu Zordon!" redete er auf sie ein, aber sie schoben ihn achtlos beiseite und gingen einfach weiter.

„Halt! Wartet!" er wollte Zacky am Ärmel festhalten. Der schaute grimmig und fegte eine hand voll Schnee vom Treppengeländer auf Billy. „Lass mich los!" fauchte er. Billy schüttelte sich heftig und hüpfte den beiden trotzdem nach. „Bleibt da! Ich glaube, es sind bewustseinsverändernte Substanzen in dem Schnee!" – „Dann nimm doch ne Portion davon! Wird dir gut tun." sagte Jason und drehte sich plötzlich um. Seine Augen schimmerten trübe. Er warf sich frontal gegen seinen Freund. Während Billy nach hinten fiel, drückte er ihm einen riesen Schneeball ins Gesicht. Beide landeten im Tiefschnee. Der Angriff traf den blauen Ranger unvermutet und hart. Eisige Kristalle verstopften seine Nase und füllten seinen Mund. Schnee hinter der Brille raubte ihm die Sicht. Ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln durch fuhr ihn abermals. Tropfend schmolz der Schnee und gab langsam die Sicht wieder frei. Es gelang ihm sogar, den körperlich überlegenen Jason zur Seite zu rollen.

„Jase!!! Bist du irre???" stöhnte er mit schiefer Brille und pullte sich den kalten Matsch aus dem Kragen. „Du – darfst – uns – nicht – aufhalten!" stammelte Jason und drückte beim Aufstehen eine weiter Portion  in Billys Gesicht: „Ich dachte du magst Schnee?"  lachte er dabei.

Als der blaue Ranger endlich wieder auf die Beine kam, waren seine beiden Freunde im Schneetreiben verschwunden. „Aber es ist Juni!" rief er ihnen nach. Er zitterte nicht nur vor Kälte, denn er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seine besten Freunde benahmen sich wie die übelsten Schulrouwdis. Es musste etwas mit dem Schnee zu tun haben, da war er sicher. Ganz Angle Grove drehte langsam durch. Die Power Ranger mussten eingreifen.

Billy beschloss nach Tommy zu suchen. Der war nicht lange draußen gewesen und sollte daher noch bei klarem Verstand sein. Eilig rannte er ins Jugendcenter, wo er in der Einganghalle auf Bulk und Skull stieß. Sie wirkten müde und verwirrt. „Kein Unterschied zu früher." Dachte er und hatte das Gefühl die beiden warnen zu müssen. „Geht lieber nicht da raus. Das ist nicht gut für euch. Haltet euch vom Schnee fern." Sagte er, obwohl er es im selben Moment bereits bereute. Der lange Skull feixte hämisch, „Oh, der Hirni will uns aufhalten." Abwehrend hob Billy seine Hände. „Ganz und gar nicht. Ich mein es ja nur gut mit euch." Er wich zurück und stieß gegen den dicken Bauch Bulks, der sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte. Eine fleischige Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Wir müssen da raus." Sagte Bulk und seine andere Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Billy erinnerte sich zu gut an Bulks gemeine Hacken. Mittlerweile war er zwar nicht mehr das wehrlose Opfer, aber er hasste Gewalt und ein Einsatz seiner Fähigkeiten könnte seine Identität als Ranger verraten. Er bemühte sich darum sein Gegenüber zu besänftigen. „Schon gut, immer mit der Ruhe. Ich tu euch nichts. Viel Spaß da draußen." Aber Bulk ließ ihn nicht los. „Etwas Spaß hier drinnen, wäre auch nicht schlecht." Sagte der Dicke und drehte Billy den Arm um. Ohne Gegenwehr landete er in Bulks Schwitzkasten. Skull tänzelte nervös um die zwei herum. „Komm, jetzt Bulkilein. Wir müssen endlich raus!" Quengelte er ständig. „Nur den einen Schlag. - Endlich ist mal keiner da um dich zu beschützen, Kleiner." Schnaubte Bulk und holte aus.

Sein Faust wurde in der Luft gestoppt. „Da irrst du dich gewaltig, mein Dicker!" zischte Tommy und stieß den Angreifer mit einem Handkantenschlag weg. Billy kam frei und schnappte nach Luft. Die beiden Rouwdis rannten fluchend zur Tür hinaus und verschwanden in einer Wand von Schneeflocken.

„Alles O.K.?" fragte Tommy. „Mit mir schon, aber mit den anderen stimmt was nicht. Sie sind alle total durchgeknallt. – Dieser verdammte Schnee!" sagte Billy und schob sich wieder Mal die Brille zurecht. „Ich dachte du magst Schnee?" – entsetzt starrte der blaue Ranger in das Blutverschmierte Gesicht des grünen Ranger. „Nicht du auch noch!" würgte er hervor und machte sich aufs Schlimmste gefasst.

Die Integration des Tricorders in den Zentralcomputer des Komandozentrums gestaltete sich für Alpha weniger kompliziert als erwartet. Bills hatte mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Leider konnte die Inbetriebnahme des Gerätes Zordon nicht wirklich beruhigen. Die Unruhe wuchs sogar weiter, denn die Auswertung der ersten Analysen bestätigten seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die Datenfragmente die Alpha aufspüren konnte zeigten anormale Werte an. Etwas war da draußen. Der Tricorder ermöglichte eine präzise Signalmodulation und eine leichte Differenz in der Intensität der Impulse des Dozecryovaporisator ließ eine Lokalisierung des Störfeldes zu. „Ay, ay, ay, die Ursache unseres Problems liegt genau hier." Seine metallenen Finger deuteten auf den Monitor. „Was es auch immer ist, es sendet einen Impuls aus, der unserem System bisher entgangen ist."

Zordon war die Bestürzung über die neuen Daten anzusehen. „Weil es perfekt getarnt wurde. Seine Impulse wurden verschlüsselt. Es gibt eine externe Quelle, die diesen Schutzschild errichtet hat." Alpha gab weiter Befehle in den Computer ein. Das Kontrollsystem arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Ay, ay, ay, Zordon du hast Recht. Der Ursprung befindet sich außerhalb unserer Atmosphäre. Die magnetische Abtastung ist positiv. Ein Objekt gigantischen Ausmaßes befindet sich im Orbit. – Und ich befürchte, dass es kein Satellit ist." Der Roboter bebte ängstlich.

„Das befürchte ich auch, mein Guter. Den Daten deine Auswertungen entnehme ich, dass dies ein Ogroraumschiff sein könnte. Ich wusste nicht das so etwas noch existiert. Was machen sie außerhalb des Nordoz Systems?" „ Ob sie uns helfen wollen?"  Zordon schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin einem schrecklichen Irrtum unterlegen. Es gibt eine die Lord Cyrus zu sich gerufen hatte, von der ich annahm, dass sie Helios Rückkehr nicht überstanden hätte. Doch nun scheint sie hier zu sein."  

Betroffen redete er weiter. „Als ich gegen Ende des interplanetarischen Krieges zur Hilfe gerufen wurde, waren die Welten, die einst ihre mächtigsten Ranger zu Helios sandten, um gemeinsam den Frieden in der Galaxis zu sichern, in die Hände der schrecklichen Icerage gefallen. Als die Allianz den Völkern zur Hilfe eilen wollte, war es bereits zu spät. Icerage erwartete sie und sie gingen in eine hinterhältige Falle.  -  Doch die Ranger taten in dieser ausweglosen Situation etwas, mit dem ein so seelenloses Wesen wie Icerage nicht gerechnet hätte: sie gaben ihren Geist an ihren Anführen weiter und ließen, derart geschwächt, ihr Leben ihm Kampf. – Helios entkam mit dem wertvollsten das die Galaxis noch besaß – der Hoffnung auf eine neue Generation von Power Rangern. – Und mir wurde die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zuteil, dieses Potential zu erwecken und zu schützen. – Der Preis den Helios dafür bezahlen musste war hoch. Um meine Flucht zu ermöglichen blieb er allein zurück, seinen Feinden ausgeliefert. – Eines ist mir jetzt klar: der Untergang der Allianz der Power Ranger war nur durch einen Verrat aus den eigenen Reihe möglich."

Alpha fiepte leise. „Vielleicht sind die Ogros gekommen uns warnen." war seine letzte Hoffnung. Doch Zordon schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „ Nein, das denke ich nicht. Aber ich schätze, wir haben soeben den Verräter gefunden - Beziehungsweise er uns!  Wir müssen die Ranger warnen und zwar schnell!"

Hektisch aktivierte Alpha das Kommunikationsystem. „Ay, ay, ay, außer Billy kann ich keinen Empfangen. Tommy ist nicht verbunden und die anderen melden sich nicht. Ich befürchte…." Entsetzt zeigte er auf die Vitaltafel, „Ihre Signale werden schwächer." - „Oh, nein!" rief Zordon, „Dann ist es schlimmer, als ich befürchtet hatte. Der Angriff hat bereits begonnen. Aktiviere den thermalen Schutzschild der Powerzeichen, ich hoffe die Cryostase ist nicht zu weit vorgeschritten. Nimm unverzüglich Verbindung mit dem blauen Ranger auf, er muss alle Komunikatoren auf Transportbereitschaft stellen. Im Komandozentrum sind sie vorerst in Sicherheit." Zordon war verzweifelt, sein Irrtum hatte die Ranger in  tödliche Gefahr gebracht.

**5. Freund und Feind**

Die Lancer hatten ihr vernichtendes Werk auf diesem Planeten so gut wie beendet. Ihr Kreis zog sich enger um Angle Grove. Der letzte Quadrant zeichnete sich durch ein besonders hohes Energiepotential aus und sollte der Leckerbissen dieser Mission werden. Icerages Wille trieb die Ramloks weiter voran. Keiner konnte sie aufhalten. Ihre übervollen Power Integratoren sendeten viel versprechende Botschaften zur Ogra. Wo sie von Offizier Ogrul aufgefangen und ausgewertet wurden.  

Tommy lächelte Billy schräg an. „Sehe ich denn so schlimm aus?" er wischte sich das Blut von der Stirn. „Du bist wirklich normal?" fragte Billy. „So normal wie es nach so einem harten Schlag  geht." Antworte Tommy. Sein Kopf dröhnte. „Was ist mit dir überhaupt passiert?"  mitfühlend besah Billy die glühende Nase und die Prächtige Platzwunde. „Klingt unglaublich, aber das habe ich Jason und Zacky zu verdanken. Die zwei sind völlig gaga." 

„Mich haben sie auch recht grob behandelt, als ich mit ihnen reden wollte. Genau wie unsere zwei Chaoten eben. Und Kimi war ebenso schräg drauf." Tommy war wie vom Donner gerührt. „Du hast Kimberly gesehen? Wo ist sie?" „Es war nur ganz kurz, sie kam zu mir nach Hause, weil sie dich suchte. Dann ist sie davon gelaufen. Ich dachte sie wäre längst hier."       „Nein, ich hab überall nach ihr gesucht. Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten?" „Sie ließ mir keine Gelegenheit. Ich bin ihr gefolgt, aber sie war zu schnell. Es scheint, als würde eine höhere Macht alle nach draußen locken. Es muss der Schnee sein, er könnte irgendeine Art von Droge zu enthalten."  „Scheint so." Grübelte Tommy „Man kann niemanden aufhalten, der davon besessen ist. Tut mir leid, aber ich mach mir große Sorgen."

Billy zuckte mit den Schultern, „Versteh ich. Was mich besonders beschäftigt, ist die Tatsache, dass anscheinend wir beide nicht bekifft sind, obwohl wir mit dem Schnee in Kontakt waren." „Vielleicht muss man ihn schlucken oder so." „Glaub mir, ich **_habe_** davon geschluckt." bemerkte Billy. Sein Freund zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Echt? Du scheinst Schnee ja wirklich zu mögen." „ Ja, aber nicht im Juni und nicht als Bombe ihn meinem Gesicht." Beschwerte sich Billy, doch dann stutze er. „Warte Mal, da war dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, als der Schnee mich berührte. Ein warmes Kribbeln." „Bei mir auch. Als würden die Flocken auf meiner Haut schmelzen." „ Ich kenne dieses Gefühl, " meinte Billy „Heute Mittag, als die Schutzpatrone ihre Power vereinigten, war es schon einmal da."  „Ein Schutzschild vielleicht?" „ So was in der Art. Es hat uns vor der Kontamination mit der Droge bewahrt, nehme ich an." „Können wir diesen Schutz nicht auf die anderen Ranger übertragen?"  fragte Tommy, aber Billy schüttelte den Kopf und grub die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Zu spät. Sie sind bereits infiziert."  

Billy kramte was aus seiner Taschen, „Übrigens, hier ist dein Komunikator zurück und…" feierlich hob er ein Silberschimmerndes breites Band hoch „deine neue Kampfmanschette!" Die fünf bunten Steine glommen auf. Begeistert griff Tommy danach und legte es an. Es passte wie angegossen. Er drehte das Handgelenk hin und her. Viel Macht und Stärke ging von den Patronen aus, und gaben ihm neuen Mut. Doch die Freude wurde jäh durch ein schrilles Piepsen der Komunikatoren unterbrochen.

Der blau Ranger hob sein Armband in Sprechhöhe. „Billy endlich!" vernahm sie die Stimme ihres Mentors, „Die Ranger sind in großer Gefahr. Ihr müsst alle ins Komandozentrum bringen." „Ich weiß, aber es wird nicht einfach werden. Wir haben sie nicht gefunden, beziehungsweise, weigerten sich manche mit zukommen." Erklärte er. Ein kurzes Schweigen. „Es ist Doze!" Zordon klang entsetzt. „Was ist das?" „Eine heimtückische Substanz, die das zentrale Nervensystem angreift. Euere Freunde sind in höchster Lebensgefahr. Sie dürfen nicht in eine Kältestarre fallen." Die Ranger erfassten den erst der Lage. „Tommy und ich tragen durch den Kontakt mit den Schutzpatronen, einen Schutz vor diesem Dozezeug. Es kann uns nichts anhaben."  „Das ist eine gute Nachricht. Denn der Schutz den wir über die Powersteine errichten ist leider von kurzer Dauer. Findet die anderen und aktiviert die Komunikatoren, damit wir sie zu uns holen können. Aber ihr müsst schnell sein."                    „Verstanden Zordon!" Tommy und Billy nickten sich zu.

Zugleich riefen sie ihre Powerzeichen auf. „Grüner Skarabäus!" ein Schimmern überzog Tommy und gab ihm die Macht des grünen Ranger. „Blauer Fuchs!" rief Billy und tauchte in einen hellen Lichtschein, der ihn als blauen Ranger wieder gab. Die Truppe der Power Ranger war noch nicht völlig hilflos. Mutig rannten sie zur Tür hinaus in einen wilden Schneesturm.

Das Kontrollsystem der Ogra registrierte einen plötzlichen Anstieg der Energiefrequenz im letzten Quadranten. Mit einem Seitenblick versicherte sich Offizier Ogrul, dass sein Kommandant diese bedeutende Erscheinung nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Spektralanalyse zeigte ihm eine Intensität an Power, die seine kühnsten Erwartungen übertraf. Das Blatt schien sich für ihn zu wenden.                

Ogrul wusste dass sein Leben verspielt war, würde Ogrim oder Icerage je erfahren, dass **_er_** es war der dieses Sonnensystem als Zielobjekt ihrer langen Reise vorbestimmt hatte. In mühseliger und geheimer Arbeit war es ihm gelungen, unbemerkt die Spurenfragmente Lord Cyrus letzter Fahrt aufzuspüren und in den Bordcomputer der Ogra einzuspeisen. Von dem einen Gedanken besessen, dass die Kämpfer, die Lord Cyrus besiegt hatten, auch fähig wären die schreckliche Icerage zu bezwingen. Selbst wenn es bedeuten würde, dass er und sein Volk dafür in den Tod gehen mussten. Die Freiheit der Galaxis galt für Ogrul als höchste Verpflichtung.

Zu den beiden bereits vorhandenen Energiequellen, die er auf den Monitor gesichtet hatte, kamen plötzlich vier weitere hinzu. Sie lagen unweit von einander verstreut und näherten sich stetig auf einander zu. Sein Herz hämmerte wild vor Freude, wenn sie dass waren wofür er sie hielt, war das mehr, als er je erwatet hätte. Und wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, das Universum zu befreien, dann lag sie jetzt vor ihm. Die Wesen, die sich dort unten befanden, durften nicht in die Gewalt der Lancer geraten. Er wusste, wie hinterhältig Doze wirkte und er wusste, dass die Cryostase bereits einsetzte. Es gab wenig, dass er für sie tun konnte. Seine zittrigen Finger glitten über die Sensoren der Kälteregler. Nun galt es Zeit zu gewinnen. Eine Änderung im System würde nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben, aber er **_musste_** ihnen eine Chance geben.

Als ein Schatten sich von hintern näherte und auf seinen Monitor fiel, schloss er augenblicklich alle Dateien und rief ein anderes Programm auf. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Ogrims drohendes Knurren lies ihn zusammen zucken.  

Das Schneetreiben umfing die beiden Ranger wie eine dichte Wand aus Eiskristallen. Es raubte die Sicht und drosselte das Tempo. Mühsam stapften sie durch den kniehohen Schnee. Die Sicht lag praktisch bei Null und machte sie orientierungslos. Es war wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Sie ahnten mehr wohin sie gingen, als das sie es wussten. Laut riefen sie immer wieder die Namen ihrer Freunde. Die Zeit lief davon.

Das Erste was sie entdeckten, war der eisige Körper Mrs. Applebies, die nicht weit gekommen war. In der Bewegung erstarrt, bleich wie eine Wachsfigur, mit aufgerissenen Augen stand sie da. „Das ist ja gruselig. Ist sie tot?" Tommy stieß sie vorsichtig mit den Fingern an. Sie wankte leicht. „Nein, tiefgefrohren." Sagte Billy. „Und wenn wir die anderen nicht ganz schnell finden, wird es ihnen genauso ergehen." „Aber der Schnee fällt so dicht, dass ich die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen kann. Verflucht! Wenn es doch nur aufhören würde zu schneien!" seufzte Tommy und kickte in den Schneehaufen, der sich in Mrs. Applebies Windschatten gebildete hatte. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs von Minute zu Minute.

Jedoch schien mit jedem Schritt, den sie weiter gingen, das Schneetreiben nach zulassen. Die Flocken fielen sanfter und der Sturm legte sich. „Du scheinst einen guten Freund da oben zu haben." Sagte Billy merklich erleichtert. Er ahnte nicht im Geringsten wie nahe er der Wahrheit gekommen war. „Was auch immer, dass ist unsere einzige Chance." Tommy stürmte los, so weit es der hohe Schnee zuließ und Billy rannte ihm nach. Rotglühende Augen beobachteten sie unbemerkt.

Sie waren nicht weit gegangen, als Billy mit der Fußspitze an etwas Festes stieß. Er bückte sich und fegte den Schnee beiseite. Es war Trinis gelbes Schutzschild, dass ihm entgegen strahlte. Er grub weiter, „Tommy!! Schnell!! Hierher!!" rief er laut. „Es ist Trini!!" Ein dunkler Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein. Zu zweit zogen sie den schmalen Körper aus dem Schnee.

„Trini, komm zu dir." Billy schüttelte sie sanft. „Geht's ihr gut?" fragte Tommy besorgt.

 „ Ich weiß nicht, ich kann nichts für sie tun. Sie muss unverzüglich ins Komandozentrum." „O.K. ich sag Alpha bescheid, stell du die Powerverbindung her." Als der gelbe Transportstrahl das Mädchen einhüllte, war es wie ein kleiner Triumph für die beiden Ranger. Ihre Hoffnung wuchs wieder. Die Suche nach den anderen konnte weiter gehen.

Die Wärme, die von den bewegten Körpern ausging, war wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Nacht, für die Ramloks. Neugierig und zischend folgten sie ihrer Spur.

Unweit der Stelle, wo Trini gelegen hatte, stand Jason aufrecht mit ausgestreckten Armen (als hätte er nach etwas gegriffen). Sein rotglühender Schutzschild wies ihnen den Weg. Tommy erreichte ihn zuerst. Alles Lebendige schien aus dem roten Ranger gewichen zu sein. Kalt und steif blickte er ins Leere. „ Mein Gott, lass es bitte nicht zu spät sein." Sagte Tommy, als er die Powerverbindung aktivierte.

Direkt davor lag Zack. Er war wohl gestürzt und Jason wollte ihn festhalten, als die Kältestarre sie ereilte. Matt glomm der Schutzschild des schwarzen Ranger im weisen Schnee. Selbst Zacks dunkle Haut wirkte grau und tot. Billy befreite ihn von der Eiskruste, die sich auf seinem kalten Körper gebildete hatte. „Bereit zur Teleportation schwarzer Ranger?"

Zufrieden beobachteten die beiden, wie ihre Freunde sicher ins Komandozentrum getragen wurden. Außer sich vor Freude über den Erfolg, klopften sie Tommy und Billy gegenseitig auf die Schultern. „Jetzt noch Kimberly, dann ist die Truppe wieder komplett!" jubelte der grüne Ranger „ Ich werde mal nachfragen wie es den dreien geht." Schlug der blaue Ranger vor, doch die Nachricht die er von Zordon erheilt, dämpfte ihre Euphorie.

„Leider zeigt die diagnostische Tafel einen bedrohlichen Zustand des Vitalsystems bei den drei Rangern an. Alpha hat Trini bereits an den Cardiostimulator angeschlossen. Es gelang nicht eine Reanimation der körpereigenen Funktionen herzustellen." Bestürzt vernahmen Tommy und Billy diese Botschaft. „Hat Alpha eine Analyse des zentralen Nervensystems durchgeführt?" wollte Billy wissen. „ Ja, aber sie ergab, dass sich die gesamte Lebensenergie der Ranger auf einen geballten Kern in ihrem Inneren reduziert hat. Was wir auch versucht haben, wir können sie nicht aktivieren." Sagte Zordon resigniert.

Das hatte Tommy doch schon mal gehört? In Billys Labor? Klar, warum war er nicht eher darauf gekommen? „Dein Backofen!" sagte er laut und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen sie Stirn. „ Ach, was, viel zu heiß. Wir wollen ihnen  keine Verbrennungen zufügen." Antwortete Billy, der nicht gleich verstand. „Nein, du Nase! Ich mein die zweckentfremdete Mikrowelle für die Füße deiner Mutter! Du sagtest, sie leitet die Wärme von innen nach außen." Langsam dämmerte es, „Natürlich! Der subdermale Thermalmodulator!"

Zordon hatte alles mitgehört. „Billy, du hast tatsächlich an einer neuen veränderten Form des Energieverstärkers gearbeitet?" „Nun äh, jaaaaa." Der katastrophale Ausgang des letzten Einsatzes dieser Erfindung rief bei Billy ein schlechtes Gewissen hervor. Aber Zordons Reaktion war anders, als Billy erwartete: „Brilliant! Genau das was wir jetzt brauchen. Worauf wartest du noch? Bring das Gerät sofort ins Komandozentrum!" „Und unsere Suche nach Kimberly?" warf Billy ein, doch Tommy beruhigte ihn. „Keine Sorge, ich find sie. Ihre pink Power wird mich leiten. Ohne den subdermalen Backofen könnten wir ihr sowieso nicht wirklich helfen, oder?" „ Stimmt. Ich werde den Modulator aus meinem Labor holen und zu Zordon bringen. Wir treffen uns dort - alle!" „Versprochen. Und nun, ab mit dir, Kleiner." Ein blaues Strahlen erleuchtete den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel. Die Wolken wurden wieder dichter. Erste Flocken fielen. Der grüne Ranger war allein, so schien es.

„Die Auswertung der atmosphärischen Abtastung ergab einen Anstieg der Temperatur während des Cryoprozesses." Zischte der Kommandant in Ogruls Ohr und schaute ihm über die Schulter auf den Bildschirm. „Wie erklären sie das, Offizier?"  Ogrul schluckte und log so gut er konnte, „Ich habe nichts derartiges bemerkt."  „Wirklich? Meine Kontrolle ergab, dass der Vorgang an diesem Terminal seinen Ursprung hatte." Ogruls Nackenhaare sträubten sich. „Eine Fehlfunktion im System??" tat er erstaunt. Ogrim fletsche die Zähne. „Oder Absicht!"  grob stieß er mit seinen kräftigen Ellenbogen den Offizier zur Seite und bemächtigte sich dessen Computer. Zielsicher hüpften seine haarigen Finger über die Tastatur. Eine heiße Flut aus Angst stieg in Ogruls Eingeweiden auf. Ogrim durfte die Daten nicht entdecken, es war noch zu früh.

„Nein!!!" rief er aus und versuchte vergebens seinen Kommandanten an seinem Vorgehen zu hindern. „Also doch! Was hast du zu verheimlichen, Ogrul?" spuckte Ogrim „Wache! Ergreift ihn!" Es gab kein Entrinnen, die Ogrowachen reagierte sofort. Mit eisernem Griff hielten starke Hände den jungen Offizier fest. Verzweifelt warf er sich hin und her. Aber sie ließen nicht locker. Er war gefangen und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie seine Daten auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchteten. Der Kommandant deutete auf die beiden Leuchtpunkte, die sich im letzten Quadranten befanden. Mit Zornfunkelnden Augen musterte er den Offizier.

„Was geht da unten vor sich? Du sagst mir sofort, was das bedeutet!" Ogrul hatte getan, was er konnte. Vier der Lichtpunkte waren gerettet. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, frag doch deine Gebieterin, vielleicht kennt sie die Antwort." Sagte er respektlos grinsend. Ogrims Pranke umschloss seine Kehle. „Du wirst deinem Vater schneller folgen als du denkst. Was ist es, dass es dir wert ist dafür zu sterben?" knurrte er außer sich vor Zorn und drückte fester zu. Ogrul lächelte ihn an und schwieg.

Die Dämmerung zog schneller auf, als es Tommy lieb war. Der dichter fallende Schnee machte ihm zusätzlich die Suche schwerer. Er beschloss, den kleinen Hügel in der Mitte des Parks zu erklimmen, um sich besser orientieren zu können. Die stille Winterlandschaft die im Dämmerlicht vor ihm lag, wirkte still und friedlich. Langsam drehte der grüne Ranger sich um die eigene Achse, als er einen hellen Lichtschein weiter südlich erkannte. „Da ist Kimi!" jubelte er und wollte bereits den Hügel verlassen, als ihm ein rotes Glühen hinter der ersten Baumreihe auffiel. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, bis er erkannte, dass es eine Vielzahl von Punkten waren, die ihm entgegen strahlten. Fast schien es, als ob kleine schmale Schatten umher huschten. Seine Neugier wuchs und er stieg hinab, um nach zu sehen. Kaum hatte er die Bäume erreicht, vernahm er ein halblautes Zischen. Die roten Punkte ordneten sich zu Augenpaare die ihn feindselig fixierten. Mit leisen Schritten schlichen dunkle Gestallten durch die Büsche. Sie waren nicht sehr groß. Ihre Umrisse ließen nichts Menschliches erkennen. Mit vorgestreckten Köpfen und dünnen hängenden Armen kamen sie näher.

Tommys Instinkte signalisierten Gefahr. Ein lautes Krächzen erklang. Die Schatten schwärmten aus und umringten ihn. Seine Nerven waren zum zerreisen gespannt. Überall um ihn herum glühten jetzt rote Augen in der Dunkelheit. Graue Fratzen tauchenden auf und fauchten ärgerlich.

„Gar nicht gut." Murmelte Tommy, dem es kaum gelang die Vielzahl der Wesen im Auge zu behalten. Nur weg hier! Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und er versuchte einen blitzschnellen Durchbruch Richtung Süden. Die Horde brach kreischend über ihn herein.

Reflexartig legte er seine Hand auf den grünen Skarabäus und ging in Abwehrstellung. Spitze Zähne schnappten nach seinen Armen und Beinen. Scharfe Klauen bohrten sich durch seine Uniform. Mit heiserem Krächzen sprang ihm etwas auf den Rücken, umklammerte seinen Hals und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Noch während Tommy herumfuhr ergriff er den Powerstein und rief sein Lichtschwert auf. Ein Spiralnebel aus grünen Funken drehte sich aus seiner Hand. Die Klinge zuckte wie ein heller Blitz auf und durchschnitt die Dunkelheit.

Geblendete ließ der Angreifer von dem Ranger ab und hüpfte zu Boden. Das Schwert fuhr auf ihn nieder und hieb seine Flanke auf. Der Schnee unter ihm färbte sich blutrot. Die magere Gestallt erzitterte und schrie laut auf.

Wütend keifend stürzten sich unzählige der kleinen Gestallten auf den Ranger, der sein Schwert schwingend die Angreifer auf Abstand hielt. Kimberly! Dachte er, ich muss sie erreichen bevor **_sie_** es können. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Der Feind war jetzt überall.

Ungläubig starrte Ogrim auf seinen Monitor. Der Lichtpunkte, den er gerade beobachtet hatte, schien regelrecht zu explodieren. Eine gleißende Helligkeit erfüllte den Bildschirm und blendete ihn. Das Ausmaß Ogruls rebellischer Machenschaften könnte in einer Katastrophe enden. Denn er erkannte die Power, die sich ihm zeigte. –  „Bereitet einen Transport zum letzten Quadranten vor!" bellte er seine Crew an. Der Kommandant wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Er würde Icerage das liefern, wonach sie sich am meisten verzehrte: das Powerzeichen des Helios!

Eine besonders hässliche der graugrünen Fratzen stellte sich Tommy knurrend in den Weg. So oft er seine Richtung änderte, es lauerte stets vor ihm und fletsche die gelben Zähne. Surrend sorgte die helle Klinge dafür, dass der grüne Ranger einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten konnte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass es ihn sofort anspringen würde, wenn er sich abwenden würde. Die anderen dunklen Wesen wussten das auch und nutzten jede Gelegenheit nach ihm zu schnappten. Von überall griffen sie an. Eine blitzschnelle Attacke von hinten ließ den grünen Ranger herumfahren. Ein dürres Ärmchen mit scharfen Krallen fetzte seinen Oberschenkel auf. Bevor es ein Stück Fleisch heraus reißen konnte, sauste die Klinge nieder und ein spitzer Schrei gellte auf. Das Ärmchen plumpste in den Schnee und zuckte heftig. Doch schon traf ein harter Schlag gegen Tommys Oberkörper. Brennendheiß bohrten sich spitze Zähne in seinen Brustkorb. Das hässliche Vieh hatte ihn angesprungen. Mit den Armen rudernd kämpfte er um sein Gleichgewicht. Verzweifelt griff er nach dem zähen Körper, der wie festgeklebt an ihm hing und weiter zu biss. Mit aller Gewalt drückte er mit einer Hand die graugrüne Fratze nach hinten. Die Zähne lösten sich aus seiner blutenden Brust. Die andere Hand schwang das Schwert wie eine Sichel quer über den Kopf des Angreifers. Endlich ließ das Vieh von ihm ab und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Es krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Seine Klauen krallten sich verzweifelt in den Schnee, während er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte. Die Horde sprang entsetzt auseinander und ließ von ihrem Opfer ab. Geistesgegenwärtig nutze Tommy die Gelegenheit und rannte davon so schnell er konnte.

Alpha und Billy schafften es mit wenigen Handgriffen die Funktionsweise des subdermalen Thermalmodulators zu optimieren. Eine Erweiterte Intensität der Thermalenabtastung setzte einen gezielten Transfer der neuralen Assimilation in Gang. Trinis Gesichts nahm einen rosigen Ton an, ihr Herzschlag hatte wieder eingesetzt. Ihre Atmung ging leicht und gleichmäßig. Die diagnostische Tafel zeigte durchaus zufrieden stellende Werte. Alpha blinkte freudig, als sie zaghaft die Augen öffnete. Billy hielt ihre Hand und lächelte sie an,  „Willkommen zurück, Eisprinzessin." Begrüßte er sie. Während der kleine Roboter den Modulator bei Zack zum Einsatz brachte, versuchte der blaue Ranger Trini zu erklären, was geschehen war. „Oh, " staunte sie. „Ich hab gar nichts mitbekommen. Aber…" sie hob die Zöpfchen hoch,  „… ich glaube man hat mich gefoltert. Sieh dir nur an, was man mit meinen Haaren gemacht hat."

Die Reanimation der beiden anderen Ranger verlief eben so erfolgreich. Das Leben pulsierte wieder warm in ihren Adern. Zacks Haut schien wieder dunkel und warm. Er setzte sich auf und hielt seine Hand auf den Bauch. „Man, ist mir übel." stöhnte er und schüttelte sich. Jason kam erstaunlich schnell auf die Beine. Er sprang sofort auf und streckte sich, als hätte er zu lange geschlafen. Dann sah er sich um. „Wo sind Tommy und Kimberly?" fragte er.

„Ay, ay, ay, sie sollten längst hier sein." Jammerte Alpha, während er einen Körperscan an seinen Patienten durchführte. „Alle Werte positiv. Die Ranger sind volleinsatzfähig. Von einer leichten Amnesie und eventuellen Kopfschmerzen mal abgesehen." Verkündete er laut.  Zordon war zufrieden und wandte sich seiner Truppe zu. „Das war Rettung in letzte Minute. Der Erfindungsreichtum des blauen Ranger hat euch gerettet. Gegen eine Dozeangriff gibt es praktisch kein Gegenmittel. Ganze Völker fielen dieser Waffe schon zum Opfer." Die Ranger schauten ihren Mentor an, „Doze?" fragte Jason, „ist das das Zeug, dem wir unseren Winterschlaf zu verdanken haben?" „Nicht allein. Doze vernebelt den Verstand, eine Flucht vor der Cryostase wird dadurch unmöglich." Erklärte Zordon.

„Das Zeug gehört echt verboten." Sagte Zack, während er sich Schokostreusel aus den Locken pullte. „ Ja, schwarzer Ranger, das ist es auch. Kein zivilisierte Volk im Nordoz System wird oder darf es einsetzten. In der ganzen Föderation existiert kein Dozevaporisatorfähiges Kampfschiff…dachten wir." „Und wer hat uns dann hier auf der Erde damit angreifen können?" fragte Trini. „Eine Verbündete Lord Cyrus, ein herzloses Geschöpf voller Hass namens Icerage.  – Es war uns allen lange nicht klar, wie sie es geschafft hat, einen Planeten nach dem anderen an sich zu reißen und zu schlucken. Erst der Angriff auf die Erde hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Es muss ihr gelungen sein, eines der hoch entwickelten Raumschiffe der Ogros an sich zu bringen und es zu benutzen. Es wäre perfekt für eine Doze Bestückung.  Aber…, die friedliebenden Ogros waren selbst Mitglieder der Föderation und Entsender des roten Ranger der Allianz. Nach einem Angriff Icerage galten sie als ausgelöscht."  Jason war überrascht. „Sie hatten einen roten Ranger? Wie können sie dann einem Wesen wie Icerage zu diensten sein?"  „ Icerage ist für ihre Hinterhältigkeit bekannt. Sie muss etwas von großer Bedeutung gegen die Ogros in der Hand haben. Was es auch ist, es brachte die Ogros dazu sie in ihrem grausamen Treiben zu unterstützen. Denn sie waren es, die die Kämpfer der Allianz in eine Falle lockten, da bin ich mir sicher." Alpha schlotterte ängstlich. „ Ay, ay, ay,  wenn Icerage erfährt, dass der Geist dieser Ranger in euch ruht, wird sie danach greifen."

Billy legte seine Stirn in Falten, „ Mist, _wir_ sind in Sicherheit, aber Tommy und Kim sind noch da draußen. Wer weiß was geschieht, wenn Icerage sie findet!" -  „Lasst uns sofort dem grünen Ranger zur Hilfe eilen." Sagte Jason. „Zeit zum Verwandeln!"    Nacheinander riefen sie ihre Powerzeichen auf. „Roter Ranger, Sphinxpower einsatzbereit!" „Schwarzer Ranger, Krokodilpower einsatzbereit!" „Gelber Ranger, Schakalpower einsatzbereit!" „ Blauer Ranger, Fuchspower einsatzbereit!" eine knisternde Energie erfüllte den Raum und jeder der Ranger stand augenblicklich in seiner Kampfuniform vor Zordon und salutierte. „Wir werden unsere Freunde und den Rest dieser Welt aus den Klauen dieser Eisbox reißen!" rief der rote Ranger, als der Lichtstrahl des Teleporters ihn bereits erfasste.

Tommy war es gewohnt in langen, federnden Schritten zu laufen. Seine zahlreichen Wunden verlangsamten jedoch sein Tempo und hinterließen eine unübersehbare Blutspur im weisen Schnee. Die Angst, nicht genügend Abstand zwischen sich und seinen hässlichen Verfolgern zu bringen trieb ihn weiter voran. Um schneller vorwärts zu kommen, hatte er seinen Skarabäus in die Gürtelschnalle zurück gesteckt. Das Lichtschwert war erloschen. In Gedanken dankte er Billy für diese hilfreiche Konstruktion, die so zuverlässig ihren Dienst geleistet hatte. „Wenn er hier wäre, ich würde ihm um den Hals fallen." Er hatte bereits in Erwägung gezogen, seinen Freund zur Hilfe zu rufen, aber anzuhalten um den Komunikator in Betrieb zu nehmen würde kostbare Zeit kosten und die Feinde waren ihm auf den Fersen. Das sanfte Glimmen des Schutzschildes des pink Ranger erhellten den südlichen Bereich des Parks und leitete Tommy. „Ich muss es alleine schaffen. Ich muss sie retten." Dachte er verzweifelt. Keuchend watete er durch den hohen Schnee, immer dem hellen Schein entgegen.

Der Kommandant der Ogra wusste um die Schwächen der Ranger. Schon einmal hatte er sie gegen sie eingesetzt. Mit Erfolg.

Tommy hatte es geschafft! Eingehüllt in einen rosa Schimmer, stand sie steif wie eine Puppe auf dem Parkplatz am Ende des Parks. Für einen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Kim hatte den Mund geöffnet, als riefe sie nach ihm. Ihre schlanken Armen waren schützend um den Leib geschlungen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte sie Tommy scheinbar leblos an. „Kimberly!" rief er und rannte auf sie zu um sie in die Arme zu schließen. „Alles wird gut!"

Plötzlich schob sich ein tiefer Schatten zwischen ihn und den pink Ranger. Erschrocken blieb er stehen. Das war keines der kleinen fiesen Wesen, nein, sein Instinkt meldete eine weitaus größere Bedrohung. Tommy konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. Die dunkle Gestallt musste ihn um Köpfe überragen. Breitschultrig, muskulös und bedrohlich stellte sie sich ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig glitt Tommys Hand an seine Gürtelschnalle. „Gar nicht gut." Murmelte er, als der imposante Gorilla in voller Größe vor ihm stand und feindselig die Zähne fletschte.

Ogrim musterte den Erdenranger genau. Er wirkte schwächlich und verletzbar. Es war nicht das, was er erwartete hatte, aber die Power die er auf dem Monitor gesehen hatte war die des Helios gewesen. Die Aussichten auf einen Sieg über den Fremden schienen gut für ihn zu stehen. Icerage würde dankbar sein, wenn er ihr diese Power überreichen würde. Und Ogrim konnte sein Königreich in die Freiheit führen.

Tommy maß die Entfernung zwischen sich und seinem hünenhaften Gegenüber. Es durfte kaum mehr als zwei Schwertlängen sein. Ein schneller Griff und ein Sprung nach vorn, wären die Lösung des Problems. Seine Finger umschlossen mit einem leichten Zittern den Powerstein. Die finsteren Augen des Gorillas durchdrangen sein Visier. Es war als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnten.

„Versuche es erst gar nicht, Erdenranger!" knurrte eine tiefe Stimme ihn an. – Ungläubig klappte Tommys Mund auf. Das Pelztier konnte sprechen! „Was willst du?" fragte er das Wesen zögernd. Es grinst boshaft zurück. „Deine Power! Du verdienst es nicht, sie zu tragen. Sie sollte mir gehören. – Ich werde sie meiner Gebieterin schenken. Sie wird der mächtigste Herrscher der Galaxis werden und mir auf Ewig zu Dank verpflichtet sein!" Einen kurzen Moment brauchte Tommy, um das zu verdauen, was er soeben vernommen hatte.

„Die Power eines Rangers kann man sich nicht so einfach nehmen, King Kong. Und schon gar nicht aus derart niederen Gründen!" Zornig schnaubend reagierte der Affe auf die freche Antwort des Ranger. „Ich werde dir deine Power wirklich nicht nehmen  -  du wirst sie mir freiwillig überlassen!" Er packte mit seiner riesigen Pranke nach Kimi und hielt sie fest. Tommy verstand die Drohung sofort. Er bebte innerlich. Wie in Trance zog er den Stein aus der Schnalle und spürte die Macht des Lichtschwertes in seiner Hand wachsen. Die Klinge blitzte und knisterte vor Energie.

„Wag es nicht, ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen oder deine Hand liegt neben deinem Kopf auf dem Boden!" zischte er und schwang kampfbereit das Schwert. Sichtlich erschrocken über die heftige Gegenwehr, trat Ogrim einen Schritt zurück und schob Kim vor sich wie ein Schutzschild. „Überleg dir das gut, Ranger! Du könntest ja den Falschen treffen!"

Im sicheren breiten Stand, das Schwert hocherhoben hielt der grüne Ranger inne, wie ein Ritterstandbild im Museum. In seinem Kopf schoss alles durcheinander: angreifen oder aufgeben? Verdammt, wenn doch nur Hilfe käme!

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem unglückseligen Tag wurde sein Flehen auf wundersame Weise erhört. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er vier Lichtpunkte vom Nachthimmel herab neben sich sinken. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er seine Freunde um sich spürte. „Ihr kommt wie gerufen!" seufzte er auf. „Der blöde Affe hat Kim in seiner Gewalt." „Das ist ein Ogro." Verbessert ihn Billy. „ Was auch immer Zwergnase, hilf mir lieber Kimi zu befreien."

Die Kampftruppe stellte sich in Halbkreisformation vor Ogrim. „Lass sie los!" forderte Jason ihn auf. „ Ich habe gleich gewusst, dass es noch mehr von euch gibt." fauchte der Kommandant. „Aber das wird euch nichts nützen." Woher er seine Überheblichkeit nahm wurde den Power Rangern schnell bewusst. Die Lancer hatten den Parkplatz erreicht. Sie eilten ihrem Herren zur Hilfe und bauten eine fauchende Mauer aus unzähligen Leibern vor ihm auf. Angrifflustig zischten und schnappten ihre Zähnebestückten Mäuler der Truppe entgegen.

„Ihr könnt es auch einfacher haben." Bellte Ogrim über die Ramloks hinweg. „Gib mir deinen Powerstein grüner Ranger und eure kleine Freundin ist frei."  Tommy schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Oh, nein! Du unterschätzt mich. Ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben." Er schwang das Schwert in einem Halbkreis. Die dunklen Wesen wichen ängstlich zurück. „Du musst schon selbst kommen und dir holen, was du verlangst!"

Ogrim stand wie ein Fels zwischen den schnatternden Lancern und lachte laut auf. „Du **_wirst_** zu mir kommen, grüner Ranger! Ihr seid ja so berechenbar." Hilflos musste Tommy mit ansehen, wie ein Transportstrahl Kimberly und Ogro einhüllte. „Viel Spaß noch mit meinen treuen Dienern!" grinste der Affe und bleckte seine Hauer, dann verschwanden die Beiden Gestallten im Licht.

„Nein!!!" brüllte Tommy wie von Sinnen, „Komm zurück du Mistvieh!!!" er rannte in den sich auflösenden Lichtstrahl. Sein Schwert hieb wie eine Sichel durch die Lancer. Er schlug eine breite Schneise in ihre Reihen. Doch es war zu spät. Kimberly blieb unerreichbar für ihn.

Geifernd wichen die Wesen der blitzenden Klinge aus. Andere machten sich daran die schutzloser wirkenden Ranger in die Zange zu nehmen. Eines der graugrünen Biester hatte sich in Trinis Stiefel verbissen und brachte sie fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Zack holte zu einem Fußkick aus und trat es beiseite. Trini war zwar frei, aber im selben Moment hatte er selbst zwei Angreifer an der Hacke, die sich in sein Bein verkrallten.

In Jasons Hand baumelte ein dürrer Ramlok, den er fest am Hals hielt. Er setzte den halbtoten Körper des Feindes wie ein Dreschflegel ein und schwang ihn im großen Bogen hin und her. Wie Kegel purzelten die davon getroffenen Gegner durcheinander. Etliche von ihnen lagen schmerzgekrümmt im Schnee. Zu Jasons großem Bedauern standen sie immer wieder auf und wurden umso aggressiver. Erbarmungslos drosch er weiter auf sie ein. Seine Arme wurden schwer wie Blei, doch er schaffte es eine Gasse für Trini und Zack frei zuhalten, die auf ihn zu steuerten. Die drei Ranger standen Rücken an Rücken, umringt von einer Unzahl glutäugiger, feindseliger Angreifer.

Billy wich den Attacken aus so gut es ging. Seine Abneigung gegen Gewalt hinderte ihn daran, auf die kleinen mageren Wesen einzuschlagen, obwohl er etliche Kratzer und Bisse davon zu tragen hatte. „Ksch, ksch, ksch!" versuchte er sie zu verscheuchen und wedelte mit den Händen. Seine Skrupel quittierten die Biester jedoch mit Geifern und Fauchen. Ein besonders zäher kleiner Bursche sprang auf seine Schulter und begann daran zu knabbern. Der Versuch ihn herunter zu reißen, endete für den blauen Ranger mit einem Sturz auf das Hinterteil. Gelbe Zähne und scharfe Krallen schnappen von überall her nach ihm.

„Was treibst du da, Zwergnase?" hörte er Tommy sagen, als die wilde Horde sich gerade auf ihn stürzen wollte. Allein das surrende Lichtschwert hielt sie davon ab, Billy in mundgerechte Stückchen zu zerreisen. Die helle Klinge tanzte auf und ab. Mit tödlicher Präzision trieb sie die mordlustige Bande auseinander. Schützend hatte sich der grüne Ranger vor seinen Freund gestellt. „Steh auf, sonst frierst du dir was ab!" sagte er, die Waffe in weiten Halbkreisen schwingend. Benommen rappelte sich Billy auf. „Es funktioniert! Es funktioniert!" stammelte er dabei und deutete auf das Lichtschwert. „Klar! Was hast du denn gedacht? – Etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen, Kleiner."

Die Power Ranger schafften es, durch die bissig fauchende Masse der Plagegeister hindurch zu einander zu finden. Sei bildeten einen Kreis. Die eine Hälfte geschützt von Tommys todbringender Klinge. Die andere Hälfte vom Keulen schwingenden Jason und den erbitterten Tritten und Schlägen der anderen verteidigt standen sie in der Dunkelheit. Rotglühende Augen bildeten ein Meer aus Lichtern.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Freunde!" rief der rote Ranger ihnen zu. „Wir können Kim von hier aus nicht mehr erreichen und diese Mistviecher werden immer mehr. Lasst uns verschwinden!"  „Guter Gedanke!" stimmte Trini zu. „Worauf warten wir noch?" fragte Zack. „Bin dabei." Sagte Billy. Tommy senkte sein Lichtschwert und ließ es im Powerstein verschwinden. „Und ab!" rief er. Zugleich erhoben die Ranger ihre Komunikatoren und ehe eine Welle von blutrünstigen Gestallten über sie hereinbrechen konnte, verschwanden sie mit einem fünffarbigen Leuchten im Nachthimmel.

**6. In der Höhle des Löwen**

Die Lichter des Transportstrahles hatten kaum den Boden des Komandozentrums berührt, als Tommy auf die Knie fiel. Er rief noch einmal nach Kimberly und kippte zur Seite, bevor Billy und Zack ihn festhalten konnten. Sie trugen ihn zu Alphas Behandlungstisch und nahmen seinen Helm ab. „Ay, ay, ay, den grünen Ranger hat es übel erwischt." fiepte der Roboter und machte einen Körperscan. „Aber es sieht zum Glück schlimmer aus, als es ist." Schon begann er, Tommys Verletzungen mit einer Spezialtinktur zu behandeln, die eine schnelle Heilung in Gang setzte. Stöhnend kam er wieder zu sich. Seine Freunde umringten den Tisch und verfolgten zufrieden seine Genesung. Jasons Blick blieb auf dem verschrammten Gesicht des Rangers hängen. „ Seht nur, was diese elenden Mistviecher mit ihm angestellt haben." Sagte er und deutete auf die enorme Beule an Tommys Stirn, die in allen erdenklichen Blautönen leuchtete. „Oh, ja, das waren zwei ganz besonders miese Biester." murmelte Tommy und blinzelte Billy zu, der sich das Lachen verbeißen musste.  

„Ay, ay, ay, grüner Ranger, du hast uns einen gewaltigen Schrecken einjagt." Schimpfte Alpha. „ Hier, trink das und es wird dir besser gehen." Er überreichte ihm einen kleinen Becher, denn er gehorsam (wenn auch angewidert) austrank. „ Bäh! Was zum Geier ist das?" fragte Tommy mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Ein Geheimrezept. Eine Form von flüssiger Power. Du spürst gleich seine Wirkung." Ein Gefühl der Wärme und Kraft explodierte in seinen Engeweiden. Die Schmerzen verblassten. Er fühlte sich kräftig und ausgeruht. „Wau, das wirkt tatsächlich! Aber an dem Geschmack musst du noch arbeiten." 

Als Tommy wieder auf den Beinen war, versammelte Zordon seine Kampftruppe um sich. Jason trat vor und hielt das mittlerweile tote Echsenwesen empor, das ihm gute Dienste als Waffe geleistet hatte. „Schau dir das an, Zordon. Davon gibt's es da draußen tausende." Sagte er. Aufmerksam betrachtete ihr Mentor den baumelnden Körper. „Sieh, da. Ein Ramlok." Sagte er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zu Icerage Truppe gehören." „Hat sie diese „Ramloks" geschickt um uns zu töten?"  wollte der rote Ranger wissen. „Ich denke nicht. Aber ich glaube zu erkennen, weshalb sie sich ihrer bemächtigt hat. Diese primitiven Kreaturen beherrschen die Fähigkeit der Powerassimilation. Sie werden von ihr benutzt, um die Energie anderer Lebewesen auf sich zu übertragen." „Ist das wie bei Lord Cyrus, der seine Opfer langsam aussaugte?" „So in etwa. Während Cyrus, die Power nutzte, um sich durch Erneuerung ein unnatürlich langes Leben zu verschaffen, ist Icerage längst tot." „Eine Untote?  Ist sie ein Vampir?" „ Nicht ganz. Sie entzieht ihren Opfern zwar Energie, um selbst zu existieren, läst aber ihre entseelten Körper unbeschadet zurück" „ Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Kimi und  die anderen Opfer zu retten?" traurig schüttelte Zordon den Kopf, „Ich weiß es nicht. -  Und ich fühle mich schuldig euch nicht rechtzeitig auf diese Gefahr vorbereitet zu haben. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr alles erfahren sollt, was mir über Icerages Geschichte bekannt ist." Er holte tief Luft und setzte zu einer langen Rede an, die Power Ranger lauschten gespannt:

„Der Ursprung  ihrer Mach stammt aus einer Zeit, da es weder mich noch die Power Ranger gab. Sie wurde von üblen Dämonen geschaffen, die die Galaxis mit Dunkelheit und Kälte überziehen wollten. Gleichzeitig schufen die Mächte des Guten ein Wesen voller Licht und Stärke um ihrem bösen Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Es war der erste Wächter. Der Kampf der beiden Gegner war erbittert. Doch Icerage hatte einen wunden Punkt: sie hegte eine Schwäche für den ersten Wächter. Sie bot einen Waffenstillstand an, wenn er sich mit ihr verbinden würde. Die Mächte des Guten misstrauten ihrem Angebot. Sie zwangen ihren Wächter zum Schein auf Icerage einzugehen, damit er eine Gelegenheit bekam sie des Innersten ihres Powerzentrums zu berauben, um so das Geschöpf der Dämonen für immer zu vernichten. Der Plan gelang, doch Mitleid und Erbarmen hielten den ersten Wächter zurück, sie zu töten. Er bannte sie in die Tiefen der Galaxis, wo sie in ihrer eigenen Cryostase 3000Jahre lang als Untote gefangen blieb, bis Lord Cyrus sie wiedererweckte.

Die ungehorsame Handlungsweise des Wächters erweckte den Unmut seiner Schöpfer. Sie nahmen das Machtzeichen Icerages und brachen es in zwei Teile. Einen davon gaben sie an ihn, wodurch er zum Status des Helios aufstieg und Unsterblichkeit erlangte. So sollte für alle Zeit gegen das Böse anzutreten. Er nahm seine Strafe an und schwor, das Universum zu schützten und auf den Welten darin weiter Kämpfer für das Gute zu berufen. Helios schuf deshalb die Power Ranger.

Aber das Böse fand einen Weg, die Zeiten zu überdauern. Die Dämonen erhoben sich erneut. Lord Cyrus wurde gesandt, um alles Dunkle und Böse zu vereinen.

Helios und seine Power Ranger Allianz waren stark, der Sieg schien ihnen sicher, bis etwas geschah, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte: Icerage kehrte zurück! Zerfressen von Rachsucht und Gier zerstörte sie alles, was Helios an Gutem geschaffen hatte. Die Föderation der vereinigten Planeten musste erleben, wie sie eine Welt nach der anderen schluckte, noch bevor die Allianz eingreifen konnte. Alles schien verloren, als die Kämpfer in eine Falle gelockt wurden, die sie, wie ich jetzt weiß mit Hilfe der Ogros gestellt hatte. Aber Helios betrog sie ein zweites Mal. Ihre wertvolle Beute, die Seelen der Ranger, entkam. Icerage tobte vor Zorn, sie zerstörte die Körper der Ranger, um deren Rückkehr zu verhindern. Für Helios (der nun schutzlos war) entsann sie aber eine grausame Strafe: er sollte bis zum letzten Atemzug in Lord Cyrus Zeitblasen gefangen sein, der seine Power zu einem Werkzeug des Bösen machte.

Bis Cyrus Gier nach mehr Macht ihn dazu trieb, die verschollen fünf Ranger zu suchen, um auch ihre Power zu stehlen. Das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis, denn Helios wurde von euch befreit. Er kehrte ins Nordoz System zurück, um Recht und Ordnung wieder herzustellen." 

Zordon senkte die Augen und fuhr fort. „Und hier begann mein großer Irrtum. Ich nahm an, Helios hätte Icerage besiegt und die Gefahr wäre gebannt. Aber mit Hilfe der Ogros muss ihr die Flucht gelungen sein. Wie sie uns finden konnte, kann ich mir nicht erklären. Nun stehen wir einer Gefahr gegenüber, die schrecklicher ist, als alles was wir kennen. Euer Handeln wird über das Schicksal des Universums entscheiden."

Schweigen setzte ein. Eine große Last war auf die Schultern der neuen Mighty Morphin Power Rangers gelegt worden.

„Könnten wir nicht Helios kontaktieren und um seine Hilfe bitten?" wollte Jason wissen. „Gäbe es diese Möglichkeit, würde ich sie nutzten. Aber eine Verbindung über Raum und Zeit zu ihm ist nicht mehr möglich. Er gab euch sein Powerzeichen, als ihr Lord Cyrus besiegt hattet. Wir schufen daraus den Skarabäus des grünen Ranger." Tommy riss erstaunt die Augen auf, „ Ich trage seine Power? – Dann ist mir klar, warum dieser King Kong, der Kimi entführt hat, so wild darauf war." „Der Ogro hat dich erkannt und nicht gleich an Icerage ausgeliefert? Bleibt die Hoffnung, dass sie nichts von deiner Anwesenheit weiß."  Sagte Zordon.

„Dann sollten wir sie erledigen, bevor es zu spät ist." Meinte Jason entschlossen. „Das ist komplizierter als du denkst, roter Ranger. Ihr Untergang wäre gleichzeitig das Ende aller Welten, die sie erobert hat, einschließlich der Erde. Wie ich schon sagte, wie man Icerage besiegen kann weiß ich nicht. "

Nachdenklich schwiegen die Freunde. Billy der alles sehr aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, trat schüchtern nach vorne. „Was wurde aus der zweiten Hälfte?" fragte er leise. Zordon hob die Brauen. „Das ist nicht überliefert. Aber wie ich dich kenne, hast du sicher eine Theorie" Unschuldig lächelnd nickte Billy. „ Nun ja, die Synchronisation der beiden Energieebenen,  die der Schutzpatrone des Creontros und die des Skarabäus den wir hatten, werfen folgende Frage auf: wie konnte sie sich vereinigen und das Lichtschwerts erschaffen, wenn sie sich nicht identisch wären? Tommys Powerzeichen birgt die Macht des Helios, die er von über 3000 Jahren empfing – Creontros Power stammt aus einem ähnlichen Zeitraum. Das läst doch den Schluss zu, dass beide Energieebenen denselben Ursprung haben könnten. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass wir ohne es zu wissen in den Besitz beider Powerhälften gelangt sind?"

Für Sekunden herrschte Totenstille, alle starrten ihn an. „Und ich glaube, dass dies kein Zufall ist. Helios hatte einen Plan und wir gehören dazu."

Mit großen Augen staunte Zordon. „Grundgütiger, weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst? Sollte das der Wahrheit entsprechen, hat uns Helios die einzigste Waffe in die Hand gegeben, die Icerage vernichten könnte."

Einmal mehr vertrauten Zordon und seine Power Ranger auf die Intuition des blauen Ranger. War es Helios weiße Voraussicht gewesen, das Schicksal des Universums in ihre Hände zu legen, gab es auch einen Ausweg. Und sie würden ihn finden. Die Kampftruppe entschied sich zu einem riskanten Wagnis, dessen Ausgang für die Galaxis entscheidend sein würde.

Niemals würden die Power Ranger einen der ihren im Stich lassen, das wusste Ogrim nur all zu genau. Er selbst war es gewesen, den mächtigen roten Ranger des Planeten Ogro in Icerages Cryostase lieferte, um ihn gegen die Allianz als Lochvogel zu benutzen.

Der Kommandant dankte dem Zufall, der die Ogra gerade in diese Galaxie verschlagen hatte. Die Power Ranger duften nicht wieder entkommen und dieses Mal war kein Helios zugegen, der seine Pläne zunichte machen konnte. Der grüne Ranger trug zwar dessen Power, aber Ogrim spürte Schwäche. Schwäche, die er nutzen konnte, um zu erhalten was er wollte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Alpha war es (dank des integrierten Tricorder) gelungen, eine präzise Lokalisierung des Raumschiffes zu erstellen, so dass er den Leitstrahl des Teleporters durch dessen Schutzschild hindurch auf ein internes Zielobjekt richten konnte. Die Reise in die Höhle des Löwen begann.

Das erste, was die Ranger bei ihrer Ankunft auf der Ogra wahrnahmen, war ein schwachbeleuchteter riesiger Trakt, der mit surrenden Generatoren bestück, an den Maschinenraum eines mittleren Kraftwerkes erinnerte. Die Kampftruppe sah sich um. Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich durch das fremde Terrain vorwärts. Jason wandte sich flüsternd an Billy „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir sind?" „ Unübersehbar auf dem Maschinendeck des Raumschiffes." Kam ebenso leise die Antwort zurück. „Was meinst du? Ob wir von hieraus Kimberly finden können?" „Ich vermute, der Cryostasetrackt dürfte nicht unweit der Zentralenergiequelle liegen und in ihrem Zustand müsste sich dort befinden. Wir sollten diese Ebene genauer inspizieren. – dort ist ein Ausgang." Er deutete auf eine unauffällige Stelle an der scheinbar glatten Bordwand, die durch eine winzige Leuchtdiode auf halber Raumhöhe erkennbar war. Der blaue Ranger fuhr mit der glatten Hand über die Wand. „Hm, es ist eine Schleuse, ihre Funktion ist an einen Bewegungsmelder gekoppelt." „ Warum geht sie dann nicht auf?" fragte Jason. „ Da wir deutlich kleiner sind als ein Ogro erfasst uns die Lichtschranke nicht." „ Das ist doch kein Problem." Sagte Tommy, „Trini du steigst auf meine Schultern. Zusammen geben wir bestimmt einen perfekten Affen ab." Es klang komisch, aber der Trick funktionierte. Die Schleuse verzog sich wie durch Geisterhand zischend in die Bordwand.

„Jetzt kommt's drauf an Leute." sagte Jason zu seiner Truppe, „Bisher ist unsere Anwesenheit nicht entdeckt worden. Also folgt mir, ich sehe nach, ob die Luft rein ist."  

Vor den Ranger lag eine Sackgasse, deren oberes Ende hell erleuchtet war. Eng an die Wand geschmiegt schlichen sie leise auf die Lichtquelle zu. Einen Herzschlag lang blieb der rote Ranger am Rande des Ganges stehen. Dann streckte er langsam den Kopf aus der Dunkelheit und spähte hinaus. Vor ihnen lag eine runde Halle, die von der aus mehrere Abzweigungen in verschiedene Richtungen abgingen.

„Wir gehen nach Plan vor. Nutzen wir die Gunst der Stunde und holen uns zurück, was zu uns gehört." Alle nickten. Einer nach dem anderen verließ das sichere Versteck und sie betraten die gleißende Helligkeit der Halle.

Ogrims Falle schnappte erbarmungslos zu. Kaum hatten die fünf Ranger den Schutz der Dunkelheit verlassen, verschloss sich plötzlich der Rückweg. Aus den anderen Zugängen schlüpften unvermittelt die gigantischen Gestallten der Ogros, bevor die Ranger eine Chance hatten einen anderen Fluchtweg zu erreichen. Die haarigen Gegner kamen zähnebleckend auf sie zu und drängten sie in der Mitte der runden Halle zusammen. Rücken an Rücken bildeten die Freunde einen Kreis, bereit sich zu verteidigen. Ein arrogantes Lächeln umspielte Ogrims Mundwinkel, als er auf sie zuschritt und sich in siegessicherer Pose vor den grünen Ranger stellte.

„Es war all zu leicht. Ich wusste, dass du und der Powerhaufen hier aufkreuzen würdet." Bellend lachte er auf. Nervös behielten die Ranger ihre Feinde im Auge. Die muskelbepackten Gorillas verlegten sich aber aufs Knurren und Zähnefletschen. Vorsichtshalber legte Tommy seine Hand auf die Gürtelschnalle, was Ogrim nicht entging.

„Denk nicht mal dran grüner Ranger! Ein Hieb mit dem Lichtschwert und ich lasse den pink Ranger zu winzigen Eiskristallen zerschmettern!"  Tommys Hand zuckte zurück. „Du mieses Biest! Lass sie in Frieden, sie hat dir nichts getan!" „ Du kennst meine Bedingungen: leg deinen Powerstein ab und sie ist frei!" mit geballten Fäusten trat der rote Ranger auf den Ogro zu. „Warum holst du ihn dir nicht selbst, du Feigling!" schallen lachte der Affe auf. „Ihr wollt wirklich Widerstand leisten?" „Klar, wollen wir das!!!" riefen die Power Ranger in Chor und gingen in Angriffsposition. Erstaunt hob der Kommandant die Brauen. Dann knurrte er einen kurzen Befehl. Die Wachen waren den Rangern nicht nur an Körpergröße, sondern auch zahlenmäßig überlegen. Gegenwehr war fast unmöglich. Der Kampf war heftig, kurz und aussichtslos. Wie Spielzeugfiguren wirkten sie in den gewaltigen Pranken der Ogros, die sie fest umschlossen gefangen hielten.

Auf Ogrims Nicken hin ließen die zwei Ogros, die Tommy hielten, ihn vor seine Füße fallen. „Ihr Erdenranger seid wirklich lächerlich. Die letzten eurer Art, die ich besiegt habe, haben wenigsten richtig gekämpft - auch wenn es ihnen nichts genützt hat. Aber ihr seid eine Schande für Helios und seine Allianz!" mit einen Satz war Tommy auf den Beinen, „Nimm seinen Namen nicht in deinen Mund, du Verräter! Sonst…" fauchte er wütend. „Was sonst?" grinste der Affe. „ Deine Freunde sind in meiner Gewalt. Sie werden dasselbe Schicksal erleiden wie ihre Vorgänger. Nach einander werde ich sie in die Cryostase werfen lassen. Ich gebe dir für jeden von ihnen eine Zeiteinheit Gelegenheit, deinen Powerstein abzulegen. Tust du es aber nicht, übergebe ich sie an Icerage -  und dich dazu, was den sichern Tod bedeutet." Ogrims Blick ließ keine Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben. „Führt die Erdenranger in den Cryotrackt und sperrt sie ein." befahl er. Entsetzt musste der grüne Ranger mit ansehen, wie die anderen von den Ogros abgeführt wurden. Drei Wachen mussten ihn davon abhalten, ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen. „Das wirst du bereuen, King Kong!" schnauzte er Ogrim an. „Wir werden sehen. Die Zeit läuft. Überleg dir was du tun wirst." Sagte der lässig. Das Letzte, was Tommy von seinen Freunden sah, war der Handschuh des blauen Ranger, der mit erhobenem Daumen nach oben zeigte.

Der Cryostasetrackt lag am Ende eines Schachtes, durch den die vier Ranger geschleppt wurden. Zischend sauste eine Schleuse auf. Kälte und feiner Nebel umfing sie. In deren Mitte der riesigen Halle befand sich eine tiefere Ebene, gleich einem Pool, von gigantischem Ausmaß. Eine dunkle Maße bedeckte den Boden. Beim näher kommen stelle Jason schockiert fest, das die Maße aus hunderttausenden Ramloks bestand, die still und steif in einer nebligen Brühe standen. Die Kältestarre machte sie zwar nicht weniger furchterregend und der rote Ranger war froh, dass sie außer Gefecht gesetzt waren.

Die Ogros schubsten ihre Gefangenen in einen kleineren Raum, der von drei dicken Acrylglaswänden  begrenzt war. Die vierte Wand schloss sich hinter ihnen, wie ein Gitter aus roten Laserstrahlen, das plötzlich aus dem Boden wuchs. Das Lichtgitter summte leise. Dann zogen die Ogros ab und ließen ihre Gefangenen allein.

„Da wären wir also." Seufzte Jason. „ Und jetzt?" fragte Zack. „Wie kommen wir wieder raus?" wollte Trini wissen. Billy inspizierte inzwischen die Arrestzelle und machte eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. „ Jase, sieh mal da!" rief er und deutete auf ein Fellbündel von unglaublichem Ausmaß, das am Boden lag. Es atmete. „ Mist, jetzt haben wir auch noch einen von denen an der Hacke." fluchte Jason. „Sollen wir ihn fertig machen? Wenn er schläft, könnte es sogar klappen." Meinte Zack. „Och, er sieht irgendwie niedlich aus." Sagte Trini.  Jason faste einen Entschluss. „Ich werde ihn aufwecken, um die Fronten zuklären." Er ging auf den Ogro zu und zupfte an der Stelle, wo man den Kopf vermuten konnte. „Hey, Flohteppich steh auf!"

Unter unwilligen Gebrumme erhob sich das Fellbündel zu seiner vollen Größe. Jason schluckte. Das Wesen, das ihm gegenüber stand war ausgesprochen kräftig und ausgesprochen groß. Mit schwarzen Augen musterte er den roten Ranger, der sofort Kampstellung überging.

„Ein roter Ranger! Ein sehr kleiner zwar, aber es ist ein roter Ranger!" brummte es entzückt,

„Ich wusste, dass ihr es schaffen würdet! Und nun seid ihr gekommen, um mich zu befeien und euch zu bedanken, oder?" verdattert wechselte Jason mit Billy die Blicke. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte: „Wer bist du? Und wofür erwartest du Dank?" „Ich bin Ogrul, Ogrus Sohn und aus unserem Clan stammte einst der rote Ranger der Ogro." Sagte er mit stolz geschwellter Brust. „Als er von Ogrim verraten wurde, schwor ich Rache. Ich war es, der Icerage zu euch führte, damit die Power Ranger dieses Sonnensystems sie ebenso vernichten, wie ihr Lord Cyrus vernichtet habt." Erwartungsvoll sah er die Truppe an, doch zu seiner großen Enttäuschung fiel ihn niemand um den Hals.

„Das Dankeschön kannst du vergessen. Ein schönes Schlammassel hast du da angerichtet." Sagte der schwarze Ranger. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie den eingesperrt haben." Flüsterte Zack und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn. „Lasst ihn, Freunde." sagte Jason „Wenigsten scheint „Ogrul" auf unsere Seite zu stehen. Er könnte uns vielleicht nützlich sein, nicht wahr Billy?" der blaue Ranger nickte und gab dem Ogro die Hand. „Hallo Ogrul, ich bin Billy. Das sind: Jason unser Anführer, Zack ist der schwarze und Trini der gelbe Ranger. Leider sind wir nicht gekommen, um dich zu befreien, sonder sind selbst Gefangene. – Es ist wahr, dass wir Cyrus besiegt haben, aber Icerage ist ein zu mächtiger Gegner. Doch wir haben einen Plan und du könntest uns helfen ihn auszuführen. " „ Sagt was ich tun kann und ich werde es tun! Ich bin bereit alles für die Freiheit der Galaxis zu geben." Er schüttelte Billys Hand so heftig, dass der wie ein Jojo auf und ab hüpfte. Jason musste ihn an den Beinen festhalten. „O.K. Ogrul, dann stell dich ans Gitter und gib uns Sichtschutz."

Zu Ogruls Überraschung zog jeder der vier Ranger ein Teil eines Apparates aus der Uniform. Der blaue Ranger nahm sie entgegen und machte sich daran sie zusammen zufügen. Der Affe ging in die Knie, um alles genauer zu sehen. „Sag mal, wo sind denn die Wachen hin? Und eure Zeiteinheiten, ist das lange?" fragte Jason ihn aus. „Denen ist es zu kalt hier drin. Die bleiben lieber in den beheizten Zugängen stehen. – Eine Zeiteinheit? Seit euere Ankunft in der Zelle, ist eine vergangen."  „Verdammt, Billy hast du das gehört? Es wird knapp." „ Ja, ich hab's gleich."  Er schraubte schneller und man erkannte den subdermalen Thermalmodulators, der unter seinen geschickten Finger entstand.

„Was wird das?" wollte Ogrul wissen. „Nun, das ist ein subderm…ach…es wird unseren pink Ranger auftauen." „Geniale Erfindung. Ich nehme an, seine Ultrakurzwellen stimulieren das Zentrale Nervensystem und verstärkt das Thermalpotential des Organismus." Billy fiel fast der Akkuschrauber aus der Hand. „Du kennst dich mit der Funktionsweise eines Energieverstärkers aus?" fragte er heiser. „Klar, unsere Technik ist hoch entwickelt. Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, bist du in einem Raumschiff und ich war der erste Offizier." „Entschuldige, Ogrul, so war es nicht gemeint." Billy lief rot an, aber da er seinen Helm trug, sah es keiner.

„Dann kennst du dich aus hier? Kannst du uns sagen wo der pink Ranger ist?" mischte sich Trini ein. „Dort drüben in der Cryostase. Ihr könnt ihr Leuchten sehen, na ja, wenn ihr etwas größer wärt könntet ihr es sehen." „ Und weißt du auch wie wir aus dieser Zelle kommen können?" einwenig beleidigt sagt der Ogro, „ Natürlich, ich hatte schließlich das gesamte Bordsystem unter meiner Kontrolle." Er zog eine dünne Chipkarte aus dem Pelz, „Das ist der Zentralschlüssel." Alle glotzen ihn an, „Du hättest jederzeit entkommen können? Warum bist nicht früher abgehauen?" staunte Zack. Der Affe hob die Schultern „Ich wusste, dass ihr kommen würdet und ich wollte auf euch warten."

„Fertig! Jetzt ab zu Kimberly, bevor das Affentrio zurück kommt und einen von uns mitnimmt." Sagte der blaue Ranger und zeigte stolz auf den komplett montierten Modulator. Ogruls Chipkarte öffnete ihr Verließ schnell und lautlos. Zu fünft schlichen sie um den Ramlokpool und erreichten die Cryozellen, die von Kimis schwachem Glimmen erleuchtet wurde.  Ogrul entriegelte den Glassarg mit geschickten Handgriffen. „Ich hätte nie an dir zweifeln dürfen." Gab Billy zu. Ogrul lächelte.

Der technische Sachverstand des Ogros war dem blauen Ranger eine willkommene Hilfe und der Einsatz des Modulators verlief ebenso erfolgreich, wie im Komandozentrum. Zu Billys Bedauern jedoch war eine präzise Kontrolle der Vitalfuktionen nicht möglich, aber Kimis gesunde Gesichtsfarbe überzeugte ihn von der gelungen Transmission. Blinzelnd erwachte sie in Ogruls warmen Fellarmen. „Wo ist Tommy?" hauchte sie.

Angespannt und nervös, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, ging der grüne Ranger im Kreis der Ogros die ihn bewachten, hin und her. Die Zeit verging erschreckend schnell und mit jedem Atemzug hoffte er auf eine Rückkehr seiner Freunde mit Kimi. Für einen kurzen Augenblick keimte der Verdacht auf, dass ihr Unternehmen gescheitert wäre. Tommys Magen verkrampfte sich schlagartig, als die Zeiteinheit verstrichen war und Ogrim hinter den Wachen hervor trat.

Belustigt über die Nervosität seines Opfers sprach der Kommandant mit herablassendem Tonfall. „Es ist so weit grüner Ranger. Ich werde den ersten deiner unfähigen Truppe in die Eisbox werfen lassen. Noch kannst du es verhindern – entscheide dich!"  (Ich vertraue meinen Freunden, dachte Tommy, sie werden es schaffen, sie brauchen bloß mehr Zeit!)

Ogrim wollte bereits seine Wachen losschicken, als Tommy seine Entscheidung traf. „Halt!" rief er. Sie blieben stehen. „Du hast gewonnenen das Zeichen soll dein sein, jedoch mein Stolz lässt es nicht zu, dass ich es kampflos weggebe. Gib mir die Ehre eines Zweikampfes." Ogrim überlegte fieberhaft, der Erdenranger war kein wirklicher Gegner für ihn, sein Ziel wäre auf dieser Art schnell erreicht, doch er witterte Gefahr.

Um ihn von seinen Freunden abzulenken, reizte Tommy ihn weiter. „Ich bin ein Power Ranger und werde mein Versprechen einhalten dass weißt du. Wir zwei – keine Waffen, wovor hast du Angst? Das du wieder versagst? Das ich dich besiegen könnte? Oder ist dir einfach deine dreckige Erpressung lieber? Würde echt zu dir passen, das du kneifst, du Vaterlandsverräter!" Kalte Wut stieg in Ogrim auf. Seine Augen blitzen, er spuckte vor Zorn: „Schweig!!! Es war die Allianz, die uns verraten hat und ihr Ende war eine gerechte Strafe! Glaubst du, ich hätte Angst vor dir Zwerg? Ich werde dich zerquetschen!"  Obwohl Tommy wusste, dass dies keine leere Drohung war, erfasste ihn ein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Der Kampf würde den Ranger den Rücken freihalten, er musste nur lange genug am Leben bleiben.

Er hatte Ogrim da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Darum setzte er noch eins drauf. „Uhhh, ich zittere ja schon vor Furcht! Komm her und kämpfe wie ein Mann –äh, Affe." Mit einem wilden Knurren riss der Gorilla sein Hauerbestücktes Maul auf. „Du willst einen Zweikampf? So sei es! Du bist so gut wie tot, grüner Ranger!" brüllte er. Der Hass regierte seinen Verstand. Er ließ den Kreis der Wachen zu einer Arena erweitern Angriffslustig ballte er die imposanten Fäuste und ließ seine Muskeln spielen. „Bereit Ranger?" fragte er. „Hast du es mit deiner Niederlage so eilig?" antwortete Tommy frech, obwohl ihm mulmig wurde. Auf einmal kam ihm sein Einfall gar nicht mehr so gut vor.

Kimberlys verdatterter Gesichtsausdruck beim Anblick des zottigen Gorillas, der sie in den Armen hielt, wich erst, als Jason sie von dessen guten Absichten überzeugen konnte. Sie war durch die lange Cryostase sehr schwach und ließ es über sich ergehen, dass Ogrul sie wärmte, während Jason versuchte ihr die verzwickte Lage zu erklären.

 „Eure Zeiteinheit ist bereits verstrichen, " Unterbrach ihn Ogrul „aber es sind keine Wachen erschienen." „ Wir müssen zu Tommy zurück, ich hab kein gutes Gefühl." Sagte Jason. „Ich kenne einen Zugang über den Versorgungsschacht. Aber es könnte schwierig werden." Schlug der Affe vor. Kimi seufzte „Geht ihr ruhig, in dem Zustand bin ich keine große Hilfe und werde euch bloß zur Last fallen." „ Was redest du Kimi? Wir haben dich nicht gerettet, um dich dann zurück zu lassen. Unser Plan setzt voraus, das wir alle sechs zusammen sind." Sagte Billy und zückte ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche. „Schau, ich habe von Alphas flüssiger Power mitgebracht. Das wir dich auf die Beine bringen." Er gab ihr die Flasche. Skeptisch verzog der pink Ranger das Gesicht, „Boah, was für ne Brühe!" hustete sie und gab sie halbvoll zurück. Die Wirkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, Kimi blühte zusehends auf.

„Versuch deine Verwandlung." Sagte Jason. Kimi rutsche von Ogruls Arm und rief ihr Powerzeichen auf: „Pink Ranger, Kranichpower einsatzbereit!" das Zeichen erstrahlte und gab sie als pink Ranger wieder. Die Truppe war komplett. Ein Teil der Schlacht schien gewonnen.

Ogrul trieb seine Freunde zur Eile an und führte sie in einen (für ihn) sehr engen Schacht, der in Richtung Maschinenraum abging. Voller Vertrauen folgten die Ranger dem Ogro. Billy warf, bevor er in dem dunklen Tunnel verschwand einen letzten wehmütigen Blick auf seinen Modulator, den er zurücklassen musste und seufzte schwer.

Ogrim musste sich bücken, um einen Schlag zu platzieren. Das kam ihn teuer zu stehen. Wie aus einem Katapult geschossen, federte Tommy in die Höhe. Bevor Ogrim reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein harter Fußkick zwischen die Augen. Ungläubig starrte der Riese auf sein halb so großes Gegenüber und schnaubte. Seine Pranken wollten nach dem Ranger packen, aber blitzschnell tauchte der unter seinen Beinen durch und versetzte ihm einen heftigen Tritt in den Hintern. Ogrim kippte nach vorn und fiel auf die Nase. Der Boden zitterte unter dem Gewicht. Schäumend vor Wut sprang der Ogro sogleich wieder auf. Doch der Ranger krallte sich an seinem Rückenpelz fest und ließ sich in die Höhe ziehen. Mit beiden Armen rudernd versuchte Ogrim ihn ab zuschütteln. Tommy entkam den kräftigen Klauen und schwang sich am Zottelfell des Affen, über dessen Schultern nach vorne. Beide Beine auf das verzerrte Gesicht des Feindes gerichtet. Der Tritt klatschte laut auf. Der weiße Stiefel des Ranger färbte sich rot. Ogrim krümmte sich zusammen und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Tommy sprang zu Boden.

„Dafür wirst du sterben!" keuchte der Ogro als er hoch kam und wischte sich einen Schwall von Blut ab, der aus seinem Maul topfte. „Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst!" 

Mit einem unglaublich geschickten Satz hechtete er plötzlich nach vorn und warf sich auf den grünen Ranger. Nur ein reaktionsschneller Sprung nach hinten rettet Tommy davon unter dem Körper des Riesen zermalmt zu werden. Eine Hand des Affen erwischte jedoch seinen Fuß. Tommy zappelte wie eine Fliege im Netz, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Ogrim ihn zu sich zog und mit der zweiten Hand zupackte. Sie umschloss den Brustkorb des Rangers und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Tommy glaubte, seine eigen Rippen krachen zu hören. Jeder Atemzug wurde zur Qual. Schaumiges Blut stieg in seiner Mundhöhle auf. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er die Besinnung verlor, war Ogrims grollende Stimme: „Leg dein Powerzeichen ab, du Narr!"

Die ungewöhnliche Gemeinschaft legte eine beträchtliche Strecke im Versorgungsschacht zurück. Die Ranger gingen aufrecht hinter Ogrul her, der auf Knien robben musste, um nicht an der Decke anzuschlagen. Billy löcherte den Affen mit Fragen: „Kam eigentlich nie jemand auf die Idee Icerage einfach in ihrer Cryostase zu lassen, dann hätten wir alle Ruhe vor ihr."         „Ogrim wacht über ihr Wohlergehen. Sie trägt die Seelen Ogros in sich, würde sie sterben, wäre das der Untergang seines Königreiches." „Dann kann sie die Welten also wieder beleben, wenn sie will?" „Ja, aber ich weiß, dass sie es nie tun wird. Ogrims Streben ist hoffnungslos. Sie braucht diese Power, um Helios gegenüber zutreten." „Sie könnte Helios vernichten, denn er hat sein Powerzeichen weggeben." „ Oh, nein. Das wäre unser aller Untergang." „Nein, wir werden sie aufhalten und die Welten befreien." „Aber wie?" „Wir schlagen sie mit ihren eigenen Mitteln."

An einer Wegbiegung blieb Ogrul stecken. Sein mächtiger Leib klemmte fest. Zack und Trini krochen unter ihn durch, um von Vorne an seinen Armen zu ziehen. Die anderen schoben so gut sie konnten von Hinten. „Los gib dir etwas Mühe!" stöhnte Billy „Für was wird dieser Zugang überhaupt benutzt?" „ Es ist die Schleuse für die Ramloks. So gelangen sie in den Transportraum." Er hielt die Luft an und machte sich dünner. Mit einem lauten Ploppen kam der Ogro frei. Lange Haarbüschel blieben an den Wänden hängen. „Ich hasse Ramloks!" sagte Ogrul. Die Reise konnte weiter gehen. Das Ende des Schachtes war nah.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Jason auf das Lochgitter zu das den Ausgang versperrte. Mit scharfen Augen blinzelte er durch die Löcher. Was er sah, ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Der grüne Ranger baumelte besinnungslos in Ogrims Pranken, der ihn wild schüttelte und zornig schnaubte.

„Er wird ihn töten und sein Zeichen rauben." Sagte Jason und war daran an die Tür einzutreten, um seinem Freund zur Hilfe zu eilen. Ogrim hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, Ogrim will zwar sein Zeichen, aber es zu viel zu mächtig. Es würde ihn vernichten. Er kann es nur an sich nehmen, wenn man es ihm aus freien Stücken gibt. Was den Tod eures Freundes ausschließt." Antwortete Ogrul. „Aber er wir ihn weiter quälen oder an Icerage ausliefern." „Sein Stolz lässt das nicht zu. Ogrim will seine Gebieterin mit euer aller Power als Geschenk dazu bewegen, sein Volk ziehen zulassen. Das ist sein höchstes Ziel. -  Er vernichtet die Power Ranger, um unsere Leute zuretten."

Kimi war zu ihnen gekrochen und war erschüttert, von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. „Wir müssen Tommy helfen, sofort!" jammerte sie und zupfte an Ogrims Fell. „Tut irgendwas, Bitte!!!" brummend überlegte der Affe. „Jason, du kennst du Stelle, an der eben festsaß? Geht dahin zurück und nehmt die Röhre zu euere Linken, sie ist eng, aber ihr solltet durch passen. Sie führt stufenweise nach oben. Folgt ihr, bis ihr Licht seht. Dann kommt ihr dort drüben raus." Er deutete auf eine mit Lammelen verschlossene Belüftungsschleuse am oberen Rande der Halle. „Noch mal zurück?" fragte Kim mit leicht hysterischem Unterton. „Aber Tommy ist hier und braucht dringend Hilfe." „Gegen die Wachmannschaft würden eure Chancen schlecht stehen, Kleines. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: ich werde sie weglocken und ihr kommt von hinten und befreit den grünen Ranger." Jason nickte, „Das klingt vernünftig, Freunde. Es könnte klappen." „Gebt mir ein Zeichen, wenn ihr drüben seid. Wenn ich los stürme, habt ihr freie Hand." „ Los geht's!" sagte Jason ernst. Die Kampftruppe schlich zurück in die Dunkelheit.

Das Haarbüschel an der Wand gab ihnen das Zeichen zum Abbiegen. Leider war der Lüftungsschacht deutlich schmaler als die Schleuse und sie mussten hintereinanderher kriechen um das Ziel zu erreichen. Jason blieb an der Spitze, Kimi nahmen Zack und Trini in die Mitte, Billy war die Nachhut. Der Weg wollte nicht enden und sie mussten zahlreiche Stufen überwinden, bis endlich ein schwaches Licht das Ende der Röhre ankündigte. Flüsternd gab der rote Ranger Anweisung, sich startklar zu machen. Die Aktion musste blitzschnell gehen, es gab nur einen Versuch. Er schob eine Hand durch die Lamellen und winkte vorsichtig zu Ogrul hinunter. Der mit einem gewaltigen Tritt die Gittertür aufstieß und in die Halle sprang. Jason und macht sich zum Angriff bereit

**7. Five by Five**

Mit einem lauten Knall flog das Gitter in die Halle. Die Wachen fuhren erschrocken herum. Vor ihnen stand Ogrul, unerwartet und in voller Größe. Er trommelte mit beiden Fäusten auf seinem Brustkorb und stieß ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus. Erstarrt vor Schreck glotzten ihn alle an. Er bleckte seine Hauer und bellte: „Du machst einen Fehler Ogrim und ich werde dich aufhalten!" der Kommandant reagierte wie erwartet. „Gar nichts wirst du tun, du Irrer. Ich lasse dich in dein Gefängnis zurück werfen, wo du hingehörst. Wachen, ergreift ihn!!!" jetzt erwachten die Ogros aus ihrer Starre. Sie knurrten und wandten sich dem Offizier zu.

Mit geschickten Sprüngen wich Ogrul ihren Griffen aus. Er manövrierte sie in die Richtung, die er für seine Flucht eingeplant hatte und rannte in einen der Zugänge. Die zornigen Wachen hinterdrein. Seine Schnelligkeit und Ortskenntnis waren seine einzigen Vorteile und er setzte sie gegen seine Verfolger ein.

Jason nutzte das Durcheinander und riss das Gitter aus der Halterung. Er gab es nach hinten durch, um einen lauten Aufschlag auf dem Boden zu vermeiden. Geschmeidig schlüpfte er aus der Röhre und kam leise federnd hinter Ogrim auf. Die anderen Ranger folgten seinem Beispiel und unbemerkt formierte sich die Kampftruppe im Rücken des Gegners.

„Lass ihn los!" rief Jason, als Ogrul mit seinen Verfolgern die Halle verlassen hatte. Seine Worte hallten von den Wänden wieder. Die Power Ranger standen in Angriffsposition. Erstaunt drehte sich der Affe um und starrte sie an. Zu spät begriff er, dass er in der Falle saß. Seine Wachen waren auf der Jagt nach Ogrul ausgeschwärmt und sein einziges Druckmittel gegen den grünen Ranger stand nun vor ihm. Er hatte sie unterschätzt.

„Was wird das? Ein Zwergenaufstand?" fragte Ogrim spöttisch, aber man konnte seine Unsicherheit spüren. Die Ranger kamen geschlossen näher. Er hob Tommys Körper in die Höhe, „Ich werde den grünen Ranger erst frei lassen, wenn ihr ihn dazu bringt, sein Powerzeichen abzulegen." Drohte er. Kimi trat vor ihn, „Du bist nichts als ein aufgeblasener Feigling!" schnauzte sie ihn an, „Außer miesen Erpressungen bringst du nichts zu Stande." Dann trat sie ihn mit voller Wucht ans Schienbein. Er zuckte. Als sie zum zweiten Mal ausholte, fegte er sie mit dem Handrücken zur Seite. Kimi fiel auf den Hintern und Trini half ihr auf. „Ist das alles was ihr drauf habt?" lachte der Affe.

Doch Ogrim hätte besser daran getan in ein Wespennest zu fassen. So hilflos die Ranger beim ersten Zusammentreffen erschienen waren, (was durchaus beabsichtig war) so kraftvoll bekam er nun ihre Power zuspüren. Jason und Zack setzten zugleich zum Sprung an und ihre Fäuste trafen mit enormer Kraft auf Ogrims Brustkorb. Wankend rang er nach Luft. Trini und Kim stießen mit ihren Fußkanten in je eine Kniekehle des Gegners, was ihn  völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Während er nach hinten fiel, stürzten sich Jason auf seine Kehle.

Billy kümmerte sich um Tommy der wie eine reife Tomate aus Ogrims Hand plumpste. Er bekam ihn zufassen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug und dämpfte den Aufprall mit seinem eigen Körper ab. Es war geschafft, Tommy war frei. Billy griff ihn unter die Arme und zerrte ihn vom Kampfgetümmel weg. „Komm zu dir!" schüttelte er an dessen Schultern, aber er reagierte nicht. Mit einer Hand fühlte an seinem Brustkorb. „Mein, Gott!" rief Billy aus und nahm Tommy schnell den Helm ab. Ein Rinnsal aus hellem Blut floss aus seinem Mund, der Atem war flach.

Der Kommandant konnte sich gegen die Urgewalt der Angreifer kaum zur Wehr setzten. Der rote Ranger kniete auf seiner Kehle und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Die anderen hielten mit erstaunlicher Gewalt seine Arme und Beine fest. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen körperlichen Überlegenheit, gelang es Ogrim nicht, sie ab zu werfen. Seine Hilferufe wurden von Jason schon im Ansatz abgewürgt. Verzweifelt bot Ogrim alles auf, was er an Kraft zu bieten hatte. Er war so nah am Ziel, das durfte nicht das Ende sein.

Das Gesicht der grünen Ranger war bleich. Billy fühlte kaum seinen Puls. „Sag mal Tommy, hast du es mit dem Sterben so eilig?" sagte er und zog etwas aus der Tasche. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen, ob es dir schmeckt oder nicht." Er setzte die Flasche mit Alphas Powerdrink an Tommys Lippen. Langsam flösste er ihm Tropfen für Tropfen des kleinen Restes ein. Der Verletzte begann zu husten. Der Atem ging schneller. Das Gesicht bekam wieder Farbe. Er richtete sich auf und schüttelte sich. „Bäh, das Zeug weckt ja Tode auf." Keuchte er und wischte sich Blut und Speichel vom Mund. Lachend drückte Billy ihn fest an sich: „Ja tut es, ist das nicht toll?" Tommy hustete wieder, „Aua! Nicht so fest, Zwergnase. Das tut weh." Er rieb sich seine Rippen. „Na, wenn schon, Hauptsache du lebst noch."

Glücklich zog der blaue Ranger seinen Freund ihn die Höhe. Das Getöse um Ogrim ließ Tommy aufhorchen. „Ihr habt ihn, das Mistvieh. Und Kimi ist auch frei. Dann war unser Plan erfolgreich." jubelte er und humpelte zu ihr hinüber. Mit dem grünen Helm unterm Arm kam Billy hinterher. Tommy legte eine Hand auf Kimis Schulter und lächelte sie an. „Hei, Frostbeule. Alles O.K.?" „ Klar! Bei dir alles O.K.?" ihr Herz hüpfte vor Freude, doch für mehr blieb keine Zeit.

Ogrim bäumte sich panisch auf, als er den grünen Ranger sah. Zack kullerte von seiner Schulter und Trini flog wie ein Ball durch die Halle. Die freie Pranke griff nach Jason und schleuderte ihn weg. Tommy riss Kimm zur Seite, als der Affe plötzlich aufsprang. Laut brüllend stand er da. Zornig suchte er seinen Gegner. Als letzter Versuch, das drohende Unheil abzuwenden, schnappte er nach dem pink Ranger. Er zerrte sie aus Tommys Armen, warf sie hin und senkte seinen Fuß auf sie herab. „Stopp!" die Ranger verharrten ihn Kampfstellung. „Nennt es ruhig Erpressung, aber ihr braucht erst Druck, um zu kapieren! Eure Powerzeichen gegen das Leben des pink Ranger." Sein Fuß berührte Kimi fast. „Und dieses Mal will ich sie alle. Ich hätte sie mir sowieso geholt, wenn ich erst das Zeichen des grünen Ranger gehabt hätte, ihr hatte nie eine Chance."

Die Freunde standen wie erstarrt da. Jasons und Tommys Augen trafen sich. Ein schier unsichtbares Nicken seines Anführers gab dem grünen Ranger das Signal. Aufrecht stellte er sich vor Ogrim.

„Du willst die Power des Helios? Du kannst sie haben! Hier." Er nahm den Skarabäus und hielt ihn Ogrim entgegen. „Warum nicht gleich so? Ihr Power Ranger seid so erbärmlich berechenbar." In selben Augenblick, als der Ogro mit gierigem Grinsen danach greifen wollte erwachte die Power des Lichtschwertes. Der grüne Spiralnebel spiegelte sich in seinen feuchtglänzenden Augen. Es war das letzte was er sehen sollte. Die Klinge wuchs knisternd und hell aus Tommys Hand. Der Hieb, der Ogrims Kopf von seinem Rumpf trennte, kam blitzschnell.

Kimi rannte zu den anderen, bevor der bluttriefende Körper zur Seite kippte. Die Halle bebte als er fiel. Der Kopf, mit den noch immer aufgerissenen Augen, rollte auf die Ranger zu. Tommy stoppte ihn mit dem Fuß und sagte:„Es gibt auch andere, die sich nicht an ihre Versprechen halte, elender Verräter."

Hechelnd quetschte sich Ogrul aus der Ramlokschleuse. Winkend rannte er auf die Ranger zu. Tommy hob das Schwert. „Nein, der gehört zu uns." rief Billy und stellte sich schützend vor den Affen. Fragend sah ihn der grüne Ranger an. „Das ist Ogrul, wir können ihm vertrauen. Er hat uns geholfen, Kimi und dich zu befreien." Sagte Billy und Ogrul lächelte freundlich. Kim legte ihre Hand auf Tommys Arm. „Es stimmt. Nicht alle Ogros sind unsere Feinde." Tommy senkte das Schwert. Sein Blick blieb skeptisch. 

Ogruls Blick blieb an dem blutigen Fellbündel zu Tommys Füssen haften. Die gebrochenen Augen seines ehemaligen Königs und Kommandanten stierte ihn an. Hinter dem Ranger lag der zottige kopflose Körper. Die Klauen verkrampft ausgestreckt, als wolle er nach etwas greifen schwamm er in einer Pfütze aus Blut. Der Affe erschauderte, als er Ogrims Ende begriff. „Es war sein größter Fehler sich auf Icerages Seite zustellen. Er hatte den falschen Weg gewählt und es nicht erkannt." „Ich musste ihn töten, ich hatte keine Wahl." Versuchte sich Tommy zu rechtfertigen, obwohl er dabei keine Reue empfand. „Schon gut, es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich es am liebsten selbst getan. Und nun lasst uns Icerage erledigen, damit dieser Horror ein Ende hat."   

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist Ogrul, du hast viel für uns aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet. Aber sag mal, wie hast du die Wachen abgeschüttelt?" fragte Jason. Grinsend meinte Ogrul, „Ich hab sie durch die Schleuse gelotst. Rat mal wo sie stecken blieben? Es bleibt genügend Zeit, Icerages Gemächer auf zusuchen, bevor sie da wieder rauskommen. Folgt mir."

Das eisblaue Augenpaar strahlte auf, als sich die Power des Lichtschwertes erhob. Die schlanke Gestallt, die sich eben noch von der Energie eines Ramloks speisen ließ, erhob sich.

Unter ihrer durchscheinenden Haut pulsierte fremdes Leben. Die Gedanken in dem mit glänzenden Schuppen bedeckten Kopf begannen zu kreisen. = Ich spüre die Präsenz einer großen Macht. Ich kenne ihren Ursprung, aber sie ist nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie ist stärker als alles was ich kenne. Unendlich lange habe ich darauf gewartet und nun kommt sie zu mir =

Lautlos schwebte sie durch das frostige Gemach und setzte sich auf einen Thron aus Eis. Bereit die Power zu empfangen, nach der sie so lange begehrte.

Einmal mehr war Ogruls Ortskenntnis von großem Nutzen für die Ranger. Der Weg führte zur die zweite Ebene, wo sie unbemerkt zu Icerages Räumen gelangten. „ Hier ist ihr Machtzentrum." Sagte er und zeigte auf eine mit glitzernden Eiskristallen bedeckte Schleuse. „Von hier aus gibt sie ihre unheilbringenden Befehle und dirigiert die Ramloks." „Es ist nicht bewacht." bemerkte Jason. „Warum auch? Sie hat hier keine Feinde. Ogrim war ihr Treuergeben und keiner wagte es, an seiner Überzeugung zu zweifeln." „Was wird uns da drin erwarten?" fragte Trini. „Eis und Kälte." Sagte Ogrul und zückte die Chipkarte.

Bevor er sie einführen konnte, öffnete sich die Schleuse wie von selbst. Feiner Nebel quoll den Gefährten entgegen. Ein frostiger Hauch erfasste sie, als sie den ersten Schritt in Icerages Reich wagten.

Die Herrscherin erwartete die Power Ranger in königlicher Pose. Erhobenen Hauptes, zartblau schillernd saß die grazile Gestallt auf ihrem Thron. Lauernd wie eine Raubkatze. Sie winkte den Freunden näher zukommen, die zögernd den Raum bestatten. „Wollt ihr Icerage bringen, was Icerage gebührt?" sagte sie mit klirrender Stimme. Jason trat vor. „Wenn du dein Ende meinst? Ja, das ist es was wir dir bringen."

Ihre Augen blitzten auf. Ein leichtes Winken ihrer dürren Hand beschwor einen Blizzard herauf, der die Ranger bis aufs Mark auskühlen ließ. Selbst Ogrul war in Sekunden steif gefroren. „Was erlaubst du dir, roter Ranger? Das haben andere schon versucht und sind gescheitert. Ihr seid nichts weiter als eine willkommene Bereicherung meines Energiebedarfes. Und dieses Mal werdet ihr mir nicht entkommen." Rief sie erbost durch das Schneetreiben. Die Eisstarre verlangsamte die Bewegungen der Ranger ins Zeitlupentempo. Jason versuchte verzweifelt einen Finger zu krümmen, aber allein der Versuch, den Schutzschild zu aktivieren, scheiterte am Kriechtempo.  

Einzig eine lodernde Korona aus grünem Feuer erhob sich aus dem Schneesturm. Der grüne Skarabäus reagierte auf  die Schwingung seines Ursprungs und erhob sich mit aller Macht. Als Tommy die Hand mit der Powermanschette hob, erstarb im gleichen Augenblick der tosende Sturm. Eisige Stille herrschte.

Fasziniert fixierten Icerages kalte Augen den grünen Ranger. „Wer bist du? Du bist anders als die anderen. Ich spüre eine bedrohliche Kraft in dir, du bist stärker als es Helios je sein könnte."  Tommy schwieg. Das selbständige Handeln seines Powerzeichens hatte ihn zutiefst erschreckt. Wie einst Creontros, so hatte jetzt die Power des Skarabäus Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Und da war noch mehr: er fühlte sich mächtig, eine dunkle Seite tat sich auf, deren Anziehungskraft stetig anwuchs. Ratlos sah er sich nach seinen Freunden um, die schlotternd vor Kälte am Boden lagen. Was sollte er tun?

Die schlanke Gestalt schwebte näher und umkreiste ihn. Eisblaue Augen  musterten ihn von oben bis unten und ihr gefiel anscheinend, was sie sah. Er fühlte sich hilflos vor ihr, fast nackt und sehnte sich nach seinem Helm. Am liebsten wäre er seinen Freunden gerannt, aber seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst. Tommys Manschettenhand wanderte langsam Richtung Skarabäus. Er nahm ihn aus der Gürtelschnalle, aber die Power des Lichtschwertes blieb ihm verwehrt. Panik ergriff ihn. „Gar nicht gut." Fluchte er. Das war in ihrem Plan nicht so vorgesehen.

Ein frostiger Hauch drang an sein Ohr und ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. „So verwirrt, grüner Ranger? Oh, deine Freunde können dir nicht helfen? Hat man dich nicht gelehrt deine Macht zu gebrauchen?" „Zordon hat mir beigebracht, das Gute von Bösen zu unterscheiden und es zu vernichten." „Das alte Puddinggesicht hat keine Ahnung, um was es hier geht. Dein Potential liegt auf einer höheren Ebene, als er sich je vorstellen kann. Komm auf meine Seite, gemeinsam könnten wir die gesamte Galaxis beherrschen." Säuselte Icerage. „Ich sagte dir bereits, ich vernichte das Böse. Ich werde mich nicht mit ihm verbünden." Klirrend lachte sie auf, „So edelmütig, mein tapferer Ranger? Hör in dich hinein, du hast die dunkle Seite schon einmal gekostet. Sie ist stark in dir. Du bist wie ich, sonst hätte mein Bote Creontros dich nicht erwählt." „Nein, ich bin nicht wie du!" schrie Tommy auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „ Ich bin kein Mörder." „Nicht? Hast du nicht das Gefühl genossen Creontros zu vernichten? War es nicht eine Wohltat für dich Ogrim den Kopf abzuschlagen?" ihr Geist bohrte sich tief in seine Gedanken. Er spürte wie sie versuchte in sein Gehirn einzudringen und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.    

„Gier und Hass haben die beiden vernichteten. Sie trugen selbst Schuld an ihrem Ende." Behauptete Tommy.„Glaubst du? Oder kam es vielleicht daher, dass es dir gefiel Macht über Leben und Tod zu ergreifen? Du bist erstaunlich. Ich könnte dich viel Lehren! - Zordon und seine Ranger sind nichts als ein Überbleibsel der Vergangenheit. Diese Zeiten sind aber für immer vorbei. Eine neue Ordnung wird in der Galaxis entstehen und wir zwei sind dazu bestimmt, sie zu verbreiten." Tommys Kopf  hämmerte wild. Etwas zog ihn in seinen Bann. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz mehr und mehr nach Macht verlangte. Icerage fuhr ihm über die Wange, er fühlte ein eisiges Prickeln. Ihre Augen hielten ihn gefangen. „Helios wusste, dass er dieser Macht nicht wieder stehen kann und sein Plan sein Ranger würde diese Aufgabe für ihn erledigen, erweist sich nun als Fehlschlag." Sie wandte sich lachend ab und lautlos erreichte sie ihren eisigen Thron. „Komm zu mir, dein Platz ist an meiner Seite."

Wie paralysiert starrte Tommy sie an. Sein Herz rief nach seinen Freunden, aber der Ruf wurde immer leiser. Icerages Anwesenheit wirkte wie ein Magnet auf seinen Willen. Er folgte ihr durch den Saal und stellte sich neben sie. „Zweimal hat Helios mich hintergangen. Nun werde ich seinen eignen Ranger gegen ihn einsetzten. Deine Power und mein Geist machen uns unbesiegbar. **Du** wirst seinen Platz einnehmen und dich mit mir vereinen, wie es meine Schöpfer vorgesehen hatte." Sagte sie und winkte ihn näher. „Es ist Zeit Helios aus der Galaxis zu vertreiben. Das Gute hat endgültig versagt!" ohne Gegenwehr ließ es Tommy zu, dass sie ihre leichenkalte Hand auf seine Stirn legte und begann ihren Willen in sein Gehirn pflanzte. Sein Widerstand schrumpfte und er sehnte sich danach seine Power mit ihr zuteilen und eins mit ihr zu werden. Seine lodernd grüne Corona sprang auf Icerage über. Eine Aura aus Eis und Feuer umgab beide. Es wurde kalt um ihn.

Ogrul war der erste, der seine Koordination wieder im Griff hatte. Er zog die Ranger an sich und versuchte sie mit seinem dichten Fell zu wärmen. Zittern erkannte Jason den Ernst der Lage. „ Sie ist so nah bei ihm. Warum nimmt er nicht das Lichtschwert und vernichtet sie wie es geplant war?" „Er kann es nicht gegen sie richten, den sie ist die Quelle seiner Power." Sagte Ogrul. „Aber es muss funktionieren, dafür hat Helios es doch zu uns geschickt." „Das glaube ich nicht, es war lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck, der Sinn seiner Taten lieg tiefer." Schüttelfrost erfasste Jason. Billy tauchte unter einem Büschel Haare neben ihm auf und sagte bibbernd: „Sie scheint Angst davor zu haben ihre alte Power von Tommy aufzunehmen" Ogrul sah in fragend an, „Wie meinst du das?" die anderen Ranger, belebt von Ogruls Wärme, krochen näher, um alles zu hören.

„Wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, sind Tommys Skarabäus und die Schutzpatrone, gleichen Ursprungs. Die Wächter des Guten hatten Icerages Powerzeichen geteilt, weil es zuviel Macht hatte. Die dunkle Seite, die es in sich barg war zu mächtig. Es hätte selbst Helios zu einer Bedrohung gemacht. Die Hälfte, die er erhielt bestand aus reiner Power, die er zum Guten verwendete und ihn befähigten die Power Ranger zu erschaffen. Die zweite Hälfte, die nie gefunden werden sollte, trug all das Dunkle und Böse in sich, das Icerages Lebensenergie ausmachte. Es trat uns in Form von Creontros entgegen. -  Doch da war noch etwas anderes: ihr Gefühl zu Helios. Das hatte das Böse nicht berechnet. Aus diesem wenigen an Gutem, dass ihr kalte Seele hervorbrachte, formte sich die Power der Schutzpatrone. Stark genug, Creontros zu bannen und das Lichtschwert zu erschaffen. Als wir Creontros schwarzes Herz zerstörten, säuberte sich die zweite Hälfte vom Bösen. Deshalb kann Icerage ihr Innerstes nicht mehr aufnehmen. Es ist das reine Gute."

„Und was hat sie mit meinem Tommy vor?" fragte Kimi. „Ich denke sie strebt eine Symbiose an. Icerage will seine Power und seine Power will zu Icerage. Tommy ist der Schlüssel dazu. Wenn es ihr gelingt, ihm ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, wäre er in ihren Händen ein tödliches Werkzeug." -  „Oh, nein, du hast Recht! Schaut, sie macht sich an ihn ran, diese lila Kuh." Schimpfte Kim, als Icerage den grünen Ranger berührte. „Sie zieht ihn in ihren Bann." „ Können wir das irgendwie aufhalten?" fragte Jason besorgt. Billy schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich weiß nicht wie."

Brummend meldete sich Ogrul zu Wort, „Unterbrecht mich bitte, wenn ich was Dummes sage, aber vielleicht wurde Tommy von Helios deshalb gewählt, weil er anders ist als ihr. Ihr erhieltet den Geist der letzten Ranger die Helios aus Icerages reiner Power geschaffen hatte. Alle, außer Tommy. Er hat diesen reinen Geist nicht erhalten. Sein Inneres behielt seine dunkle Seite. Darum kann Icerage ihn manipulieren." „Das glaub ich nicht, Tommy ist ein guter Ranger!" protestierte Kim. „Er könnte nie einer von den Bösen werden." -  „Doch das könnte er, "sagte Billy zum Erstaunen seine Freunde, „und genau diese Eigenschaft ist es, die Helios gesucht hat. Die dunkle Seite befähigt Icerage Verbindung mit ihm aufzunehmen. Das gilt es zu nutzen. -  Wenn es uns gelingen würde, denn reinen Geist der fünf Power Ranger mit den Schutzpatronen an Tommys Handgelenk zu verbinden, würde er eine Energie an Icerage weitergeben, die ihr totes Zentrum mit einem echten Herz erfüllt. Ein Herz dass sie zwingen würde, die Seelen ihrer Opfer freizugeben."  „Unser grüner Ranger wird zu einem lebendigen Energieverstärker? Aber was passiert im Allgemeinen, wenn unser Billy so etwas benutzt? - Peng! - Seine Power wird Icerage überladen und vernichten." Sagte Jason. „Ja, so in etwa." Gab Billy zu. Jason sah in skeptisch an, „Und was geschieht  mit unserer Power, wenn Icerage zerstört ist? Werden wir sie zurück erhalten?"„ Ich denke nicht. Wenn diese Integration funktioniert, ist der Kreis geschlossen. Icerage hat ihr Innerstes erhalten, wir waren nur ein Teil davon. Ein Teil im Puzzle, das dann vollendet ist."

Jason  ballte die Faust. „ **DAS** ist es wert!!! Und wie übertragen wir unsere Power?" „Es ist wie bei Creontros, wir müssen einen Bannkreis um ihn erschaffen." -  „Da, da, da, " rief Kim plötzlich, „Was tut sie da? Sie will ihn doch nicht etwa abknutschen? Wir müssen eingreifen, bevor sie ihn auffrisst!"

Es blieb keine Zeit mehr für Überlegungen. Ogrul ließ seine Freunde stehen und stürmte auf das grün leuchtende Paar zu und wedelte mit den Armen.

„Was tut Ogrul da?" fragte Trini. „Er begeht Selbstmord." Sagte Billy traurig. „Nein, er gibt uns eine letzte Chance! Los Ranger, jetzt oder nie!" Jason und gab seiner Kampftruppe das Zeichen zum Blitzeinsatz.

Um Icerage zu stören und ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den Power Ranger abzulenken, schrie Ogrul aus Leibeskräften: „Hey, Eiswürfel. Ich hoffe, ich komme Ungelegen, leider ich muss euer kleines Techtelmechtel unterbrechen. Er passt nicht zu dir, such dir einen anderen!"  Icerages Kopf fuhr herum, ihre kalten Augen blitzen auf. Blanker Hass stand darin. Das Unmögliche geschah, sie ließ von Tommy ab. Zornig hob sie ihre dürre Hand und wandte sich dem Ogro zu. „Dafür stirbst du, Affe!!!" kreischte sie schrill. Ein Strahl aus Eis schoss auf Ogrul zu. Er traf ihn wie ein Geschoss in die Brust. Noch in derselben Sekund erstarrte er zur Eissäule. Sein Gesicht lief blau an. Eiskristalle wuchsen auf seinem Fell. Die Augen stierten wie tot. Langsam kippte er nach hinten.

Es waren nur Sekunden, die den Power Ranger bleiben, um Tommy zu erreichen. Jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Sie formierten den Powerkeis um Tommy und Icerage, in der Anordnung der Schutzpatrone. Als Icerages Auge sie erfasste, erstrahlten bereits ihre Powerzeichen. Ein Regenbogen erhob sich aus ihren Farben und bildete einen Wirbel.

Er drehte sich immer wilder, bis er von Tommys Corona absorbiert wurde und plötzlich in ihm verschwand.

Wie aus freiem Fall stürzten die fünf Ranger zu Boden. Die Powerzeichen existierten nicht mehr. Ihre Uniformen und Helme waren verschwunden. Völlig ausgepowert gelang es ihnen kaum aufzustehen. Billy tastete nach seinem Komunikator, leise fluchend klopfte er gegen die Sensoren. Ohne Rangerpower und ohne Verbindung zum Kommandocenter, blieb ihnen nur noch das Vertrauen in Helios weise Voraussehung und darauf, dass ihr Weg der richtige war.   

Als der letzte Funken ihrer Power auf Tommy überging, erfüllte ihn so viel Energie, dass er meinte zerbersten zu müssen. Sein Innerstes schien zu explodieren. Grün glühten seine Augen auf. Icerage starrte ihn entsetzt an. Das Band zwischen ihrem Geist und dem grünen Ranger zerriss. Tommys Wille war frei. Seine Gedanken wurden klarer, als sie es je waren und er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Icerage ahnte die Bedrohung und wollte fliehen, aber die Aura ihrer eigenen Energie hielt sie an Tommy gefesselt.  Mit beiden Händen fasste er ihre Schultern und zog sie heran.

„Warte! Ich gebe dir die uneingeschränkte Macht über meine Power! Komm auf meine Seite!" "flehte sie ihn an. „Nein danke, das hab ich auch so und alles was ich mit dieser Macht tun werde, ist die Galaxis von dir zu befreien." Sagte er. Icerage versuchte aus seinen Armen zu entkommen, doch Tommy hielt sie eisern fest. „Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht. Du bist nicht besser als Helios, ihr seid meiner Power nicht würdig." Fauchte sie. „Du kannst sie gerne wieder zurück haben." Grinste Tommy. „Das wagst du dich nicht. Helios hat es nicht über sich gebracht, mich zu töten und auch du bist viel zu edelmütig um anders zu handeln." Tommy lachte finster. „Oh, ich bin anders, ich habe eine starke dunkle Seite, vergiss das nicht." Er griff ihren kantigen Schädel und beugte sich über sie. „Bitte, tu es nicht, empfindest du den gar kein Mitleid? Du brichst mir das Herz!" heulte sie auf. „**_Du hast keines_**. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du eines erhältst." Flüsterte er ihr zu und sah in ihre eisblauen Augen, die ihn entsetzt anblickten. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und gab ihr zurück, was ihr gehörte. Der Kreis war geschlossen.

Es war ein Spektakel aus Licht und Farben, das den Raum erhellte. Knistern erfüllte die uralte gewaltige Power die Luft. Tommys Skarabäus und die Steine der Manschette erstrahlten in schillernden Farben. Sie zerflossen zu Licht und hüllten ihn in eine glühende Aura. Im selben Moment, als er sich mit Icerage vereinigte, schien es, als absorbiere er all diese Energie. Das helle Leuchten zog von ihm ab und er hauchte es Icerage ein, so dass die geballte Energie in ihrem Innersten verschwand. Als Tommys Power erloschen war löste er die Verbindung und einen Augenblick schien es als lächelte Icerage ihn an.

Die durchscheinende bläuliche Haut wurde von Leben durchflutet. Rot floss es durch ihre Adern. Sie hatte ein Herz, das zu schlagen begann und dem toten Körper eine Seele gab. Dann riss sie die Augen auf. Mit einem spitzen Schrei bäumte sie sich auf. Ein Feuer wie von tausenden Leuchtkugeln schossen die Energieperlen aus ihrem Mund und zog durch den Raum. Wie ein Gestirn blieben sie über ihr stehen und erfüllte alles mit der Wärme der befreiten Seelen. Icerages Eisring schmolz in der Glut, die von ihrem mit Lebensenergie gefüllten Zentrum ausging, wie Eis in der Sonne. Wimmernd krümmte sie sich vor Hitze, die sie erfasst hatte. Ihre Haut glühte wie Lava und tropfte zählfüßig zu Boden. Ihre schlanke Gestallt deformierte sich wie waberndes Wachs, bevor sie in einen liquiden Zustand überging und sich platschend über den Boden ergoss. Es war vorbei.

Tommy war wieder ganz er selbst. Er zitterte zwar vor Erschöpfung, aber ein Gefühl des Stolzes erfüllte ihn, er hatte seine Mission erfüllte. „Tja, meine Liebe, ein neues Universum, eine neue Pleite. Hast wohl kein Glück mit den Männer." sagte er zur trüben Pfütze, in der sich leuchtenden Wolke aus Seelensternen spiegelte.

Müde und wackelig auf den Beinen erreichte er seine Freunde, die sich mühsam aufrappelten. Gegenseitig stützten sie sich und klopften sich nach der langen schwierigen, aber erfolgreichen Schlacht auf die Schultern. „Die Power Ranger haben die Vergangenheit vollendet!" sagte Jason stolz zu seiner Truppe, „Wir waren Teil eines großen Planes und haben unsere Aufgabe erfüllt, das war den hohen Preis wert, denn wir dafür bezahlen mussten." „ Und die Seelen all der unschuldigen Opfer sind gerettet…seht, sind sie nicht wunderschön?" Freute sich Trini und blinzelte nach oben in das helle Funkeln.

 „Man, du hast die Eisbraut wirklich geküsst." grinste Zacky und stupste Tommy mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Wie wars denn?" „ Äh,… cool." Antwortet der verlegen und lief rot an. Kimberly boxte ihm kräftig auf den Arm, „ Ja, du Schwerenöter. Das war ein heißer Kuss diese Braut ist ja förmlich dahin geschmolzen." „ Nimms nicht so tragisch, Kimi, vielleicht hatte er ja auch nur Mundgeruch." feixte Zack und riss die andern mit. Eine große Last fiel von ihren Schultern und sie lachten laut und erlöst.

Bis auf Billy, der war zu Ogrul hinüber geschlurft und streichelte fürsorglich dessen zottiges  Haupt. „Er hat sich für uns geopfert, er hatte das Zeug zum  Power Ranger. Er war mein Freund." Seufzte Billy und wischte sich die beschlagene Brille. Die anderen kamen zu ihm knieten sich um das frostglitzernde Fellbündel. Trini tätschelte Ogruls Hand. „Du hast Recht, er war ein Freund. Er wird mir fehlen." „Ogrul hätte einen Ehrenrangertitel verdient. Was er getan hat war sehr heldenhaft." Bestätigte Jason. „Er war der _coolste_ Affe den ich kannte." Meinte Zack, Billy sah ihn schmollend an, „Oh, sorry. Ihr wisst ja wie ich's meine."  Verbesserte sich Zack( in Anbetracht von Ogruls Kältestarre). Kimi fuhr mit der Hand durch das dichte Fell, „Kaum zu glauben, das er erfroren sein soll, er war so kuschelig und warm. Könnte ihm Alphas Powerdrink helfen?" „Nicht wirklich, erstens ist die Flasche leer und zweitens kann er nur von einem intakten Vitalsystem aufgenommen werden." Stöhnte Billy.  Tommy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm schon Zwergnase, wenn jemand Ogrul retten kann, dann du! Dein subi-Modulator, schon vergessen?" „Zu klein, Ogrul ist das vierfache von uns." schniefte Billy. „Dieses Raumschiff hat einen kompletten Cryostasetrackt. So wie ich dich kenne, kannst du damit sicher etwas anfangen, oder?" Billys Trauer war wie verflogen, „Du hast recht. Warum hab ich nicht selbst daran gedacht?  Das wird ein Kinderspiel…erst die Aufnahmekapazität erweitern…Halbleiterverbindung erstellen zum Energieintegrator… Erweiterung der Spektralanalyseforrichtung…wenn ich dann die thermale Effizienz auf Maximum bringe…das müsste funktionieren. Wer hilft mir dabei?"

Das heillose Durcheinander, dass auf dem führerlosen Schiff herrschte, ermöglichte es Jason, Tommy und Billy ungestört die notwendigen Verbesserungen am Thermalmodulator durchzuführen und ihn komplett zu Ogrul zu transportieren. Was sich nicht gerade einfach gestaltete, denn ohne Rangerpower kamen sie ganz schön ins Schwitzen. Das Ergebnis, jedoch war die Mühe wert. Der treue Ogro kam( zwar deutlich langsamer als ein Mensch) schnaubend zu sich. Die Kristalle auf seinem Fell tauten auf. Seine Haut wurde dunkler und warm und das Leben kehrte in seine Augen zurück. Dem überglücklichen Billy lief eine Träne übers Gesicht.

 „Seid ihr das etwa?" fragte Ogrul und blickte in die Runde. „Ja, mein Freund. So sehn die Erdlinge aus, wenn sie keine Power Ranger mehr sind." Lachte Billy. Mit seinen riesigen Fingern streichelte der Affe über Billys Kopf. „Etwas zu wenig Fell, für meine Geschmack, aber irgendwie putzig." Grinste er ihn an. Zu fünft halfen sie dem gewaltigen Kraftpaket auf die Beine.

„Was ist mit Icerage? Ist sie…?" „Ja, sie ist – besser gesagt sie ist nicht mehr. Dank deiner Hilfe." sagte Jason. „ Die Power des Guten hat sie sozusagen abgetaut. Diese Pfütze ist alles, was von ihr über geblieben ist…und das Firmament der Seelenperlen über uns." Staunend richtete der Affe seinen Blick an die Decke. „Sie sind frei. Endlich können all die Seelen in ihre Körper zurückkehren und die Welten, aus denen sie geraubt wurden in den Ursprüngliche Zustand zurückversetzten. Wenn mein Vater das noch hätte erleben können… Fangen wir gleich bei eurem Planeten an. Seht, ihr seid der leuchten blaue Sternenhaufen dort hinten."  „Faszinierend. Das sind die Seelenperlen unserer Erde." Schwärmte Billy. „Aber wie schicken wir diese Energie auf den Planeten hinunter? Die Komunikatoren die uns einen Transport zu Zordon erlauben, haben Icerages Kälteattake nicht überstanden. Und unsere Powerzeichen gingen beim Transfer auf Tommy verloren. Wir sind sozusagen hier gefangen." „ Naja, ich würde euch zwar liebend gern hier behalten, aber gefangen seid ihr nicht. Wenn ihr es wünscht kann ich euch in eure Heimat zurück Teleportieren."

„Wir verlassen dich höchst ungern, aber wir werden das Angebot annehmen." Sagte Jason, „Und ich denke wir sollten dir die Verantwortung dafür übertragen, das Leben in das Nordoz-System zurück zu bringen." „Diese Aufgabe nehme ich gerne an." sagte Ogrul feierlich.

„Das Universum ist endlich frei und Helios kann eine neue Allianz erschaffen. Ich werde dafür Sorge trage, dass der Dozecryovaporisator vernichtet wird und selbst die geschundenen Ramloks werden in ihre sumpfige Heimat zurückkehren können." „Du bist ein würdiger Vertreter deines Planeten, das Volk der Ogros kann stolz auf dich sein." Sagte Jason mit ehrlicher Hochachtung.

„Da gibt's aber noch ein kleines Problemchen" mischte sich Billy ein und deutete nach oben, „Hat einer ne Idee, wie wir die Seelenperlen da runter bekommen?" Ogrul beruhigte ihn. „Die Legende sagt: die freien Seelen folgen denen, die reinen Herzen sind. So wie ihr den Boden ihres Ursprungs berührt kehren sie in die Herzen der Besitzer zurück und schenken ihnen neues Leben."

Die sechs Freunde stellten sich unter das helle Licht der Sterne. Wie kleine Kometen sausten die Perlen auf sie zu. Sie senkten sich glimmend auf ihre Brust und jeder trug einen Orden aus Seelenenergie, der funkelnd aufleuchtete.

„Jetzt sehn wir wieder aus wie Power Ranger." Sagte Jason und Tommy seufzte, „Ich vermisse das Rangerdasein jetzt schon." „Ich glaube, ihr habt nie aufgehört Ranger zu sein. Das war nicht Helios Absicht." Meinte Ogrul. „Ihr braucht den Geist der letzten Ranger gar nicht mehr, denn ihr trag alles in euch, was einen Ranger ausmacht: Freundschaft, Respekt, Vertrauen, Treue und Liebe. Es war die Mission der  Power Ranger Allianz die Vergangenheit zu vollenden. Ihr habt dazu beigetragen, dass dies gelingen kann. Das zeichnet euch als wahre Ranger aus."

Wie zur Bestätigung erstrahlten die Seelenperlen in ihren Powerfarben auf. Rot, blau, schwarz, gelb und pink, nur Tommys grün war verschwunden. Unsicher sah er an sich herab. Seine Perlen strahlten gleisendweiß. Die Macht des Guten hatte sein Zeichen gereinigt und neu erschaffen, seine dunkle Seite war besiegt. Der weise Ranger war geboren. Stolz wölbe er seinen Brustkorb. 

Dann stob die Milchstrasse der Sternschnuppen an der Decke erneut auf. Wie ein Kometenschweif zogen sie eine helle Bahn durch den Raum. Dann senkten sich die Seelen des Nordoz-System auf Ogrul nieder und hüllten ihn in ein rotglühendes Schimmern. Verblüfft sah er seine Freunde an, ein regenbogenfarbener Kreis zierte seine Brust, in der Höhe seines Herzen.

„Tja, es gibt wohl noch einen wahren Ranger unter uns." freute sich Billy. „Und er hat seinen wohlverdienten Orden erhalten. Helios hat seinen ersten Ranger für eine neue Allianz." Sagte Jason stolz „Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Ogrul ein roter Ranger ist!"

Ogrul, der neue rote Ranger des Planeten Ogro, geleitet seine Freunde zum Transporterraum. Die Ogros, die ihnen begegneten, machten ihnen ehrfürchtig Platz und warfen Ogrul bewundernde Blicke zu. Sie folgten der merkwürdigen Truppe in respektvollem Abstand. Das führerlose Raumschiff hatte einen neuen Kommandanten.

Der Abschied war überschattet von Trauer und Freude. Jeder gab Ogrul noch ein mal die Hand, beziehungsweise schüttelte man seinen Zeigefinger. „Danke für alles." Sagte Zack und Trini schniefte, „Wäre schön, wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen." „Du bist ein würdiger roter Ranger, sicher finden Helios und du die fehlenden vier neuen Ranger des Nordoz -Systems." Meinte Tommy. „Du bist meine Nummer Eins, wenn's ums Kuscheln geht." Zwinkerte ihm Kimi zu und schmiegte sich noch einmal an sein warmes Zottelfell. Billy schob seine Brille zurecht und druckste herum, „Tut mir leid, das ich dich anfänglich unterschätz habe, du hast meinen vollen Respekt." Freundschaftlich tippte der Affe auf seine Schultern, so dass Billy in die Knie ging. „Dein Einfallsreichtum hat nicht nur mir das Leben gerettet, du bist es, der Respekt verdient hat. Bau auf deine Fähigkeiten. Du sollst all das Wissen, das über die Waffensysteme der Ranger bekannt ist erhalten. Bei dir ist es in den besten Händen." Billy bohrte verlegen die Hände immer tiefer in die Taschen und pustete die Backen auf.  „und … etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen, mein kleiner Freund." „Sag ich dir das auch nicht immer?" nickte Tommy lachend.

Dann kam Jason an die Reihe. Die roten Ranger der beiden Dimensionen standen sich gegenüber. Sie hätten kaum unterschiedlicher sein können, aber ein starkes Band war zwischen ihnen entstanden. „Sag Helios, dass er sich auf Zordon und seine Erdenranger immer verlassen kann." „ Das weiß er bereits, den er hat euch sein Vertrauen geschenkt. Es war klug von ihm, den Geist der letzten Ranger an die Neuen Mighty Morphin Power Ranger weiter zugeben. Eine neue stärkere Allianz ist entstanden, die die Galaxie verbinden wird. Freunde für immer roter Ranger!" „ Auf gute Zusammenarbeit…roter Ranger!" die ungleichen Gestallten gaben sich die Hand (so gut es ging)  und wie auf einen geheimen Befehl traten die anderen Ranger hinzu und legten ihre Hände darüber, bis eine sieben armige Verbindung entstand, die den Frieden des Universums besiegelte.

In einem Punkt sollte die schreckliche Icerage jedoch Recht behalten: die Galaxis bekam eine neue  Ordnung. Doch diese Ordnung sah anders aus, als sie oder ihre Schöpfer es vorgesehen hatten. - Ihre Vergangenheit war vollendet, aber die Zukunft der Power Ranger begann erst.         


End file.
